Fallen Angel
by Rogue21493
Summary: Imagine your brother is about 17 years older then you, he’s Shannon Moore the prince of Punk and your just a teenager trying to find yourself. That’s Brandy Moore’s life. Why not come in and read, as life starts to crumble? JohnOC down the line
1. And It Starts To Crumble

Fallen Angel  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: Imagine your brother is about 17 years older then you, he's Shannon Moore the prince of Punk and your just a teenager trying to find yourself. That's Brandy Moore's life. Why not come in and read, as life starts to crumble? JohnOC down the line

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own my own characters! And Cynthia and Kody are done after two of my best buds who rock and I love (Cynthia and Kody are actually they're real names lmfao)

A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story! I will continue my story, "Have A Nice Day" I'm just at a tough spot at it now, and I had the idea for this story! So, here it is! And enjoy please! Oh and this story is named after the song, "Fallen Angel" by Poison. PLEASE LISTEN TO IT! IT ROCKS! LOL ENJOY!

**And It Starts To Crumble  
**(Brandy's pov)

You know, when something bad happens to others, you never think it'll happen to you, right? I never thought my life would crumble and fall to pieces... I never thought I'd lose two people so close to me... I never thought I'd be ripped from my home...

But I guess this is just one of those times, that make you who you are. I wonder who I'll be?

* * *

I laughed as Cynthia blew the paper from her straw, at Kody, hitting her in the nose. As they insulted each other and kept smacking each other, I just kept laughing. At least till Cynthia bopped me on the head and yelled for me to 'stop laughing before she stuffed my face full of her foot'...yeah...

After eating, we left the food court to stroll around a little longer, window shopping and being complete fools. But soon, we had to go to the front of the mall, to wait for my parents. We were joking off, waiting and like always making ourselves laugh. But then we noticed something... My parents were late... Not 5, 10, 15 minutes late... they were 45 minutes late...

A little worried, I pulled out my cell, right as it rung. I chuckled and said, "Probably my mom or dad calling to say they're stuck in traffic,"

I answered, but it wasn't my mom or my dad... It was the hospital.

It had taken me a while before I finally was able to tell Cynthia and Kody who it was. Cynthia hugged me, as Kody called a cab for us, since none of us had a car as we were all only 15. I felt so stunned, I didn't even half notice this. Cynthia and Kody had to tell me what happen a few days later.

When we got to the hospital, we found out it was too late. My mom had died as they had tried to save her. But my dad was being operated on to save his life. As me and my two friends waited, I prayed so hard for my dad not to be taken from me. If he was taken from me, where would I go? I didn't even notice that I had been crying silently this whole time.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually just 15 minutes, the doctor came out. I knew instantly from his expression. My dad was dead too.

That's when I started to sob loudly and hard. I felt Cynthia and Kody wrap their arms around me, but they weren't who I wanted. I wanted my parents...

But I wasn't gonna be having them.

I didn't even hear my cell ring, but Kody did and since she still had it, since she had taken it from me earlier, before I could drop it, she answered it. It was my brother Shannon. He had gotten a call too from the hospital, but he had been out training and out to dinner with some of his buddies from work and hadn't heard his cell ring.

I didn't hear their conversation, but Kody told me, that she had explained to Shannon what had happened and that I hadn't been in the car at the time.

I wondered if that was a miracle or a curse...

I didn't when remember when or how, but I wound up at Cynthia's house, sleeping in her room, alongside her and Kody that night. I hoped this was all a dream. But when I woke up the next morning, it was still a nightmare.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

- Untitled by Simple Plan

A/N: And that's the first chapter! I hope you all like! :) Please review!


	2. From Normal To Hell

Disclaimer: I still own shit! LOL I only own my own characters! LOL

A/N: Enjoy or else suckers! Lol

**From Normal To Hell  
**(Brandy's pov)

If you can't tell yet, my life has went from normal to hell, in just seconds. I had hoped it was all a dream, but it wasn't. A few days later, we had the funeral and as I sat next to my brother, I just stared straight ahead, silently crying. I didn't sob, utter a sound or nothing. I was just silent... I think I was still in shock. I couldn't believe I had lost both of my parents at once. I was holding my brother's hand and I wished so badly, I was as big and strong as he was, cause I felt so weak and tiny.

Then there was the Wake... I had to deal with family and friends coming and hugging me telling me they were sorry. That was bull shit! They could go on living their life as they please, but what about me? I just fucking lost my parents! What the hell was I gonna do? They would go to work or whatever the next day and be fine, perfectly fine! But me? I'd be screwed. I felt like I just couldn't feel anything except a horrible pain in my chest, that echoed through my body.

Cynthia and Kody though stayed next to me, trying to make me smile, but even they couldn't. After being hugged like a million times, I escaped to my room to hide. My brother came and checked on me a few times and Cynthia and Kody snuck away and stayed with me, till they had to leave.

I stayed there sitting in my window seat, staring out at the sky, as a light drizzle started. I leaned my forehead against the cool window, staring out at the dark grey sky. I heard my door open but I didn't look to see who it was. I felt someone's hand come down on my shoulder. I glanced and saw my brother.

"Are they all gone?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Shannon said.

A few moments of silence passed. Then I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Shanny, what am I gonna do?" I asked, using the nickname I had called him since I was a baby.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here alone, now can I? Am I gonna have to live with some family member I don't even know? Or what?" I asked, as the rain started to come down even harder. I guess Mother Nature is sad too.

"Don't worry, B. You'll be coming on the road with me. I'll get you a tutor for school and you'll get to hang out with me and see the world," Shannon said rubbing my back. I wonder if he was trying to make me feel better or himself.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be here for you," Shannon promised, as we heard the phone ring. I felt him kiss the top of my head, before walking out of my room to answer the phone.

I heard Shannon's muffled voice as he talked with someone. I stared out of my window, when I noticed something. The rain was starting to let up.

It took a few moments, but slowly and surely, the rain stopped. And faintly I saw a far off rainbow.

I wondered briefly if this was a sign or something...

Or if someone above had a sense of humor that sucked.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

- Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! Review please! :D


	3. Gauche Situations

Disclaimer: I'm a hobo! I only own my own characters and my ideas! I own nothing from WWE and all of the wrestlers own themselves! And Cynthia and Kody own themselves, I'm just using them! LOL xD

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! It makes me happy! :) Keep reviewing! LOL Enjoy! Oh and the chapter is "Awkward Situations" 'Gauche' is just another word for awkward, if anyone was wondering!

**Gauche Situations  
**(Brandy's pov)

"Get up," I heard someone telling me as they shook me.

"Go away," I said, swatting they're hand away.

"Get up, or I'm dumping water on you,"

I grumbled and sat up. I rubbed at my eyes and yawned. "You're a evil duckweed, Shanny," I stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Get up and get dressed, I'll be down at the café waiting for you," Shannon stated, before walking out of the room.

As soon as I heard the door click shut, I flopped back down. Ugh. I did not want to leave this nice warm, cozy bed for a colder then it should be hotel café. I wanted to go back to sleep, where I didn't have to deal with big brothers, annoying fans of said big brother, and whatever else life throws my way.

I snuggled back into my pillow, wrapping my arms around it. I sighed softly and got ready for sleep to over take me again. But then I realized, that if I wasn't down at the café at a certain time, Shannon would come back upstairs and instead of waking me up nicely, he'd just dump ice cold water on me, scaring me... Dammit.

I sat up and stretched. I pushed the blankets off my legs and stood up, and got goose bumps, cause it was so cold in the room. I stretched once more and yawned. I went over to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'G FCK Y SELF would you like to buy a vowel?' and a nice smiley face on it by the collar.

I headed into the bathroom and washed my face and everything and got changed. Blah blah blah. I came out of the bathroom and grabbed my brush from my bag and ran it through my hair. As I did, I thought back to three weeks ago, when me and my brother left our home and I came on the road with him. I had to leave my school, my friends...everything I knew.

And while I miss everyone (okay really only my friends) and kinda am homesick, I'm glad I'm with Shannon. He was 17, when I was born and out of the house by the time I was 4. So, when I grew up, I felt more like a only child, as I barely saw him, as he was working to be a wrestler. Now in the three weeks, I've been with him, I've gotten to know him better and I am starting to feel like we're siblings.

But even so... I still miss my parents a lot.

I threw the brush back in the bag and grabbed my shoes and tugged them on. I tied them up and grabbed my watch, slipping it on. And I headed on out the door. Or I would have but I headed back to my bag and grabbed my MP3 player. _Then_ I headed out the door. I slipped the ear buds in and turned it on and flipped it to 'Wild Side' by Motley Crue.

I was so into listening to that, I didn't notice I had taken a wrong turn, till I accidently bumped into a laundry thing those maids use.

"Ow, crap," I muttered. I looked around, wondering why one of those things where down near the café, when I realized I had taken a wrong turn. With a mumbled 'sorry' to the maid who's laundry thing I had bumped into, I turned around and this time, made sure to go the right way. And it worked for a while but then, 'Fallen Angel' by Poison came on and I started to sing along to it in my head.

I turned a corner, heading straight toward the café, when I slipped either on the slick floor or something and went flying forward. I was so sure, I'd do a face splat, but I slammed straight into someone, knocking them down to the ground, along with me. I felt a arm wrap around me as I landed on the ground. Or what I thought was the ground, but realized it wasn't as hard and it had muscles...what the fuck?

I raised my head up, and saw that, yeah I had bumped into someone and knocked them down. But not just that. I had landed on top of them. I felt embarrassed and hoped I wasn't blushing to much, as I looked to see the face of the person I had bumped into. And when I saw who, my eyes widened and my mouth opened like, 'holy shit'.

It was John Cena.

I couldn't believe it... John Cena... Holy hell... HELL! I just fucking knocked John Cena down! SHIT! I could have hurt him! He had fell to the floor and could have gotten hurt. I realized then that John was the one who had wrapped his arms around me, like he was making sure_ I_ didn't get hurt. Oh man...

"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

John grinned. "Ah, it's alright. You alright?"

"Yeah, just feel like a dofus... Are you okay?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good..." I murmured, as I started to push myself up, so I could stand up and get off of him (even though he was comfortable as hell).

"Do I even want to know?" I heard.

I looked and saw none other then my brother.

'_Awkward...'_

_This is an awkward situation  
__Why won't it go away  
__This is an awkward situation  
__Why does it have to stay_

- Awkward Situations by Somewhat Average

A/N: And that's ch.3! :) Hope you all liked it! Review please! :D


	4. Embarrassment, Waffles and Hyper Friends

Disclaimer: Man, I own shit! LOL All I own, is my own characters and ideas!

A/N: And here's ch.4! Enjoy or else! Thank you, come again! LOL

**Embarrassment, Waffles and Hyper Friends Oh My!  
**(Brandy's pov still)

I knew I was blushing. I was so sure I was. I quickly pushed myself off of John. "Haha, very funny, Shanny, but I just accidently crashed into John here," I explained.

Shannon chuckled, helping John stand. I dusted myself off, but really was trying to will my blush away if I had one.

"And I'm guessing, this had something to do with it?" Shannon asked, picking up my MP3 player which, had fallen to the floor.

"Uh...maybe..." I said, grabbing it from his hands. I switched it off and shoved it in my pocket. I noticed my brother smirking, hiding a laugh. "Oh, shut up, you big twit of a brother," I grumbled.

"Brother?" John asked, looking between us.

Oops... forgot he was there too. "Yeah, he's my brother. Sadly,"

"Haha, very funny little sister," Shannon said, ruffling my hair.

I grumbled and fixed my hair, sticking my tongue out at him.

"No offense, but you two look nothing alike," John pointed out. And he was right. Shannon had blond hair, I had dark brown (turning black like my mom's), and Shannon had grayish eyes and I had dark brown ones.

"Yeah, I can't help it if, I got the good looks in the family," I joked.

"Hardy har har," Shannon said, pulling me into a headlock, as John laughed.

"Hey, come on! Let go, man! Don't make me turn you into the _princess_ of punk!" I warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Shannon said, but he still let go.

"Thank you," I said, fixing my shirt and rubbing the back of my neck. Ow.

"Hey, John where you fixing to go into the café too?" Shannon asked.

John nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, why don't you join us?" Shannon suggested.

"Alright," John agreed.

Holy shit... I was gonna eat breakfast with John Cena... oh man... I quickly followed them into the café, as we slid into a booth, next to my bro, across from John. A waitress came over, smacking on gum and looking totally bored. She gave us our menu's and asked what we'd like to drink. She then headed off.

As I took a sip of my Mountain Dew, John and Shannon started to talk about what was going on that night on Raw. And if you wondering why my bro is gonna be wrestling on Raw, I'm fixing to tell you. Two weeks ago, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and my brother and his partner, Jimmy Wang Yang, got put in a match against each other after Cody and Ted had made a comment on how bad my brother and Jimmy were as wrestlers. And that pretty much started them going back and forth with wrestling each other since.

I listened to them, when suddenly I jumped as my cell went off.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

(A/N: the song is 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want' by Bowling For Soup)

I smiled sheepishly, as people from other tables looked at us and Shannon laughed as John chuckled.

"Sorry," I said, grabbing my cell out of my pocket and flipping it open.

"Yello?" I answered, knowing it was Cynthia.

"_Chello, Brandy darling!"_ Cynthia joked.

"_HEY THERE BRANDY CANDY!" _I heard Kody shout.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked.

"_Chyeah! We both wanted to talk to you!" _Cynthia exclaimed.

"_Yeah! What's going on girlie?!" _Kody asked.

"Well, what time is back there guys?" I asked.

"_Uh like...12 pm...why?"_ Cynthia asked.

"Cause it's like 8 here and I'm fixing to eat some waffles," I said.

"_OOH! WAFFLES!"_ Cynthia exclaimed. "_I'm gonna go get me some!"_

"_Fix me some too!"_ Kody shouted.

"_Fix your own, beeotch!" _Cynthia shouted back.

"_Brandy, can I kill Cynthia?"_ Kody asked.

As this was going on I didn't realize John and Shannon where hearing my side of the conversation and could probably hear Cynthia and Kody too, 'cause of how loud they were being.

"If you killed her, you'd have one less friend," I pointed out.

A moment of silence and then...

"_AW DAMMIIT!" _Kody shouted. I heard her kick something (or what I assumed was her kicking something) and then shouting, "_OW! SHIT! OWIE!"_

I laughed as the waitress came over to take our orders. I pulled the phone away for a second to order and hand her my menu. John and Shannon did the same.

Before the waitress walked away, I heard Cynthia shout loud enough for EVERYONE to hear it, _"AHHHHH! I BURNT MY DAMN WAFFLES! AND IT'S STICKING TO THE TOASTER! LEGGO OF MY EGGO YOU DAMN BITCH!" _

Shannon and John laughed, as the waitress cocked a eyebrow before walking off with our orders and menus.

I chuckled a little and brought the phone back up to my ear. "You know, everyone in the café can hear you right?"

"_Really? Oh, hey, B? Pull the phone away from your ear for a second,"_ Cynthia told me to do.

"Why?" I asked

"_Because I damn well told you too!" _she exclaimed.

I laughed softly. I was happy to be talking to both Cynthia and Kody, as they were my best friends, but it made me a little homesick too. I missed being in class with them, joking around and being smart-ass' and stuff. I missed when we'd play Kingdom Hearts for hours and be cussing the game out for killing us or playing a wrestling game and be cussing each other out. I just missed them in general.

"Your lucky, that I'm in a good mood right now," I said

"_Yeah, probably... Now do as I said you freaking freak tart!"_

I laughed, "Okay." and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"_HEY THERE EVERYBODY! YOU DAMN NOSY BITCHES!" _Cynthia yelled.

I laughed, and so did Shannon and John.

"Sorry, she made me," I said with a shrug. I brought the phone back to my ear. "You done yelling now Ixi?"

"_...Maybe..."_ Cynthia said softly.

"_Yes she is, cause if she keeps yelling next to my damn ear, I'm gonna turn her into a pretzel!" _Kody exclaimed

"_Can you do that?"_ Cynthia asked in aw.

"_You wanna try me?"_ Kody asked.

I laughed. "Hey, Cyth, you might wanna stop yelling, cause you know how Kody gets when pissed," I pointed out.

"_Awwww!" _Cynthia exclaimed.

I laughed as the waitress came back with the food.

"Alright, guys I gotta eat so–" I started but Cynthia cut me off.

"_If you think your hanging up, your damn wrong! Your staying on bitch!"_

"_Damn straight!"_ Kody added.

I laughed. "Oh really?"

"_Yes, really and— OH! MY WAFFLES!"_

"_Let's hope they're not burnt... Again."_ Kody chuckled.

I laughed.

"_They're not! Yay!"_ Cynthia cheered.

"_For once_," Kody muttered, but I heard.

I laughed and took a bite of my waffles. I listened as Cynthia was running around fixing her waffles, with syrup and stuff and Kody was making her own. And I heard Cynthia yell, "YOU STUPID CORNER" when she slammed into it when she turned around (Kody told me what happened).

So basically, I spent my breakfast, eating waffles and talking with two hyper people. And also Shannon and John were there. And I was kinda glad Cynthia and Kody kept me talking, cause they kinda helped me from making a fool out of myself... I think.

But about the time I was finishing eating, though they had to go cause Cynthia's mom was making them cause she had to make a call. So, I said bye to them. For then at least, I knew they'd call back later.

And of course Shannon made me feel stupid (like all older brothers do to little sisters), when he mentioned it was rude to talk on the phone when eating with people. I knew that but, Cynthia and Kody had made me! And besides, I missed them a LOT. And also trying to talk with them was hard when you were in different time zones or IM.

But before I could say that, John spoke up.

"It's alright, dude. When your in a different time zone, it makes it hard to talk to your family and friends. And I'm guessing, since your sister's friends go to school, you got to factor in that, that takes away time too," John said. "So, you gotta talk to them when you can."

I couldn't help but grin. I looked at my brother. "What he said," I stated.

John chuckled and took a swallow of his drink.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "When did this become two on one?" he asked.

"When you opened your mouth," I snorted.

Shannon gave me a 'your dead' look and rapped his knuckles on my head. "You're a pain in the ass," he stated.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "First off, that hurt and secondly, I'm a little sister and little sisters -or siblings in general- have to be pains in the ass, cause it's our job," I retorted.

Shannon looked at John. "Why did I get stuck with a little sister?" he asked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, whacking him on the arm, and then going, "Ow! Damn you and your tough muscles,"

John laughed. "Hey, I know what she's talking about. I do have a older brother."

"Yeah, but it's not like you have a sister...it's different," Shannon said.

"Yeah, cause your over protective, and if I was a guy you wouldn't be," I stated, taking a swallow of milk.

Shannon rolled his eyes, as John nodded.

"She's right," John agreed.

Shannon sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I just can't win, can I?"

"Nope, you sure can't," I said with a little grin.

Shannon then flicked me on the nose. "Shut up,"

"Hey!" I rubbed my nose. "Ow, man."

John chuckled, when his own cell went off. He answered and a minute later announced he had to go, cause of a signing. We said bye and he left. Then my brother had to leave to go train some and I was left alone. Again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I got up and headed back up to the room.

I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my laptop and turned it on. As it started up, I thought about a few things. About missing home, about loving being on the road, about John Cena (drool) and other random things that crossed my mind.

I was thinking so hard, I didn't realize my laptop had fully started till, I heard a beep from a IM. I looked and it was from Cynthia saying,

'_HEY THERE BRANDY CANDY!'_

I chuckled and replied. Might as well keep my mind off sad things. My parents and my homesickness.

_Just when things went right  
It doesn't mean they were always wrong  
Just take this song and you'll never feel  
Left all alone_

- Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue

A/N: Okay, that was 7 pages long! Longest chapter yet! :D Hoped you enjoy! Review please!


	5. Skittles And Strawberry Short Cake

Disclaimer: I am not Vince McMahon! I am a teenage girl, with a avid love for wrestling! LOL I only own my own characters! Kody and Cynthia own themselves, I'm just using them! LOL

A/N: Yay for love! LOL Yay for all the love I've been getting for this story, I mean! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! You all rock! (Bows) I am not worthy lol ENJOY! :)

**Skittles And Strawberry Short Cake  
**(Brandy's pov still)

After Iming with Cynthia and Kody for a while, and doing some homework my tutor had given me, I was officially bored. And me bored can be scary... I mean one of the last times I was real bored, Shannon wound up with designs on his face drawn from my sharpies... And I took pictures... bad me. Hehe.

I was trying to think of something to do (that wouldn't get me into trouble -at least not too much-) when there was a knock at the door.

I pushed myself off the bed and shuffled toward the door, as whoever it was knocked again. "Hold your horses! I'm coming," I exclaimed, opening the door to see, Jeff. Yes, that Jeff. Jeff Hardy.

"Hey, there, Jeffy," I said.

"Hey, there, Short Cake," Jeff said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I fixed my hair. "Man, I ain't that short!" I wasn't, I was 5'5.

"To me you are, Strawberry," Jeff said with a grin.

Let me explain real fast, Jeff calls me, 'Short Cake', 'Strawberry', 'Strawberry Short Cake', 'Coco Pebbles (the hair), 'Pebbles', 'Brandy Candy (thanks to Cynthia and Kody)', 'Andy (cause I have a younger cousin who can't say Brandy and it comes out Andy)' and 'Andy Dandy'... Yeah...

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Not my fault, your taller,"

Jeff laughed. "Were's your brother?" he asked.

"Uh, training," I answered. "Is that the only reason you came here? To ask for Shanny?"

Jeff chuckled, "Maybe."

"You totally suck if you did," I stated, going and sitting on the edge of my bed.

Jeff chuckled once again. "But what if I came to hang out with you?"

"Then you would totally rule, duh,"

"Well, you wanna go hang out or be bored and stuck in a hotel room?" Jeff asked.

With a smirk I asked, "Do you even have to ask?"

65 Minutes Later

Me and Jeff had went around the whole hotel, checking it out (aka investigating -or spying-). We also took plenty of funny pictures. Like one of Jeff in one of those laundry baskets, or me on one of those dinning carts (on the under carage part) and what not.

We had even went by the pool and ran into (not literally) some other wrestlers (and divas), who were swimming or tanning or whatever. Like Mickie James (who I've known for a while before coming with my brother, since she was in SCW (a independent wrestling show) as Lexis), Cody Rhodes, Ted Debiase, Michelle McCool and a few others. We also took a few pictures of them (I got a nice little picture of Mickie doing rabbit ears behind Jeff''s head hehe). And took a picture of Jeff acting like he was going to fall in the pool.

Then we headed back inside, but we took a wrong turn -accidently (maybe)- and found ourselves near a storage closet were we heard some sounds. Jeff opens the door and guess what? A maid and a bell hop, were inside making out. Jeff closed the door and we looked at each other and said, "Gross."

We then headed down to the lobby and sat down, 'reading' the newspaper, and taking pictures. We were getting some funny looks. I guess Jeff with his rainbow hair and tattooed arm, did cause people to look and then me, being a teenager, well...yeah, that's a given I guess.

Then cause we got a little hungry and thirsty, we went back to the hotel room and ordered some food and drinks. Then somehow we started jumping on the beds and jumping back and forth between them.

After that, we left the room and started to go around the hotel again. On pure whim, I knocked on a door really hard and then ran. As I ran (with Jeff cause he didn't want to be left behind), somehow me and Jeff got tangled up and started to fall as we turned a corner. We landed in a tangled up mess.

Before we could start to even get up we heard, "Just how much trouble have you two been getting in?"

We looked up and there was Shannon, Matt (Jeff's brother duh) and... John (again).

Man, I keep making a fool of myself in front of John, don't I?

_Give me a break  
__I'm just a teenager  
__I like putting things off til later  
__Just hangin' out  
__Havin' fun  
__Takin' my time  
__Give me a break  
__I'm just a teenager  
__I'm automatically attracted to danger  
__I can't help myself  
__Can be no one else  
__I'm just a teenager_

- Teenager by Jordan Pruitt

A/N: Ooh! LOL :) I would so be doing this if I was bored in a hotel. I'd "spy" and take random pictures and what not hehe. And I want to give much love to my girl, Cynthia (Alice -wink-) who has helped me with the songs for each chapter and let me rant and shit, and helps me with what she would say. She deserves some love peeps! So, give some love to Cynthia too! Just say 'thank you cynthia!' in your review and I'll pass them on to her, cause she deserves some love!

Well, love from someone else XD She's probably tired of me thanking her, hugging and all that... But I still love her :) She's my sister hehe

Anyway, that's my little speech/rant about that. LOL Anyway, please review peeps! :)


	6. A Twist Of Fate?

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing! Lol I only own my own characters! And Cynthia and Kody own themselves, I'm just using them, lol

A/N: _**READ THIS**_ lol Please do! If you want to vote for John Cena and Randy Orton in the Nick Kids Choice Awards this year go to www DOT kca DOT nick DOT co DOT uk And just go to vote and go through the whole voting thing and you can even enter for a chance to win a trip to the awards. Wouldn't it be awesome if John was there?

I would say Randy too, but as everyone knows (unless you don't regularly check wwe DOT com like me) Randy was in a motorcycle accident, re-breaking his collar bone, meaning he'll be gone a additional three months. In the article on wwe DOT com Randy says, " Without the helmet, I would be dead".

That sucks! LOL But at least he's alive and hey! He gets to spend some more time with his new daughter! Lol

I hope you all go and vote for John and Randy! And please...

Enjoy this chapter!

**A Twist Of Fate?  
**(Brandy's pov still)

"Who said anything about trouble?" I asked, getting up off the floor.

"Yeah, we weren't doing nothing," Jeff said, getting up himself.

"Yeah, unlike what was happening in that closet," I commented

Jeff laugh.

Shannon sighed and rolled his eyes. "You should have left me a note,"

I opened my mouth to say, I hadn't been out of the room for long, when I realized something. Shannon didn't even know if I had been gone five minutes or hours! He had been training! And he was gone for hours doing that and I had been talking to Cynthia and Kody for a few hours before Jeff came and got me.

So, instead I said, "Shannon, I have no money, you know I wouldn't leave the hotel without telling you -and then you'd come with me or make someone come with me- and...well yeah..."

"So?" was Shannon's great comeback.

"Ah, come on man, she's right. You know she wouldn't leave the hotel without telling you," Matt said. "And I bet she got bored being in that hotel room for so long, so who could blame her for going around the hotel?"

"I know I'd get bored," John commented.

"Yeah, come on, Shannon, don't get all huffy and puffy, about Short Cake leaving the room," Jeff said.

"Dammit, can't you guys be serious? What it there had been some weirdo in the hotel?" Shannon asked. "And he, I dunno, dragged her into his room or something!"

"While I admit, that could happen cause we live in a scary world, but I kinda was with the head weirdo in the hotel," I state, pointing at Jeff.

John, Matt and Jeff laughed, as I grinned at Shannon. Shannon just rolled his eyes.

"But I have to say, Shannon's right about that," Matt said, giving me a serious look. John and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I said, barely able to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Now, cause Shannon wants us to be serious... Brandy?" Jeff asked, turning to look at me. His hands were clasping each other and he was trying so hard to be serious.

"Yes, Jeff?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"You should know, better then to go off with some weirdo -even if it's me- without leaving your brother a note,"

You could tell Jeff was trying not to laugh. So where, John and Matt. Shannon had crossed his arms and looked a little bit annoyed.

"Yes, I know," I said, trying not to laugh and look serious.

"Did you (small chuckle) learn your uh...lesson?" Jeff asked, lip quivering as he tried to keep from laughing.

I nodded. "Yes...yes I did...Skittles," and that's what made us start laughing. Me, Jeff, Matt and John just started to laugh and laugh.

Shannon grumbled and threw his hands up in the air like, "help me".

"Aw, Shanny, I didn't mean to worry you," I said, finally able to catch my breath and not laugh. I hugged him. "And I was only gone for like a hour, I spent the rest of the time talking to Cynthia and Kody," I added, as I hugged him.

Shannon grumbled, "Yeah, yeah," But he did hug me back.

We quieted down, but before anyone could say something or whatever, my cell went off. And it wasn't Cynthia, but I wish it had been cause I could cuss her out for putting this song as Kody's ring tone before I left.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

(A/N: The song is 'The Bad Touch' by Bloodhound Gang)

Shannon, Matt, Jeff and John looked at me like, "What the fuck?!". I chuckled nervously and answered my cell quickly before the ring would start over.

"Hey, Kody," I answered.

"_HOLY SHIT! VINCENT HAS DREAD LOCKS!"_ she screamed, making me pull the cell from my ear and so EVERYONE heard that.

"What the hell...?" Matt asked.

"One second, Kody," I said. I then looked at Matt and them. "Well, Vincent's a character from Final Fantasy Seven and Kody and Cynthia were trying to make the characters on the wii and well...I guess Vincent wound up with dreadlocks."

"Okay, that explains that, but how in the hell do you explain that ring tone?" Shannon asked.

"Blame Cynthia! She's the one who put it on there! She did it as a joke, cause we all think the song is stupid and I haven't changed it back to Kody's real ring tone, cause... well, 'cause I keep forgetting!" I said.

"Uh-huh," Shannon said.

I gave a innocent smile and pulled my cell up to my ear only to hear, "_SORRY B! I HAVE TO GO! BLAME EVIL CYNTHIA! SHE'S GETTING BITCHY CAUSE CLOUD LOOKS LIKE A GIRL AND SQUALL LOOKS GAY! BYE!"_

I laughed. "Well..." I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket. "SO! What now?"

Later that night

It was time for RAW and I was left alone again. Everyone was getting ready and I was bored, sitting on a trunk, near where everyone goes out to the ramp. You know, the Gorilla Position.

So, in about 15 minutes, Shannon and Jimmy would be going out to face Ted and Cody and I'd be here backstage watching.

I was watching actually D-Lo Brown going against Deuce. I jumped down from the trunk, deciding to go get me a drink. I turned the corner to go to a vending machine and bumped right into someone.

"Oh, crap, I'm so–" I started to say when who I bumped into cut me off.

"Watch were your going you brat,"

I looked and saw Amelia Clarkson, a new diva on RAW. From what I've heard from some tech guys, that she's a huge bitch and snobby. She had blond hair, blue eyes and really looked like she was a model that stepped off the pages of some magazine, seriously.

"Excuse me? I think it takes two to tango, so this is half your fault," I stated.

Amelia scoffed. "Ugh, please. What would a brat like you know?"

"At least, I'm not so fake, I make Barbie look real," I said, with a little smirk.

And that's when the bitch -I mean Amelia- smacked me.

I didn't know it then, but this was probably a another little twist in my life, that fate had planned for me.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

- Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! LOL A little twist haha Guess what? I just came up with a AWESOME story line that gets me into the wrestling ring! And I get to spend lots and lots of time with John! :D That so rocks lol I hoped you liked this chapter! Review please!


	7. Life Has A Sense Of Humor

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters! My friends, Cynthia and Kody own themselves! I'm just using them! So, guess what? I OWN NOTHING FROM WWE! I ain't Vince McMahon! LOL

A/N: Thank-you for the reviews my peeps! LOL :D It makes me happy :) Anyway, here's chapter 7 so enjoy!

**Life Has A Sense Of Humor**  
(Brandy's pov still)

My head snapped to the side, when Amelia smacked me. For a second I was shocked. Seriously. Had she just...smacked me? I looked at her and she was smirking at me like, 'Now what?'.

"You're fucking with the wrong bitch, okay?" I stated.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, you damn Barbie Valley bitch wannabe,"

"Why you little–"

And that's when none other then Michael Cole stepped around the corner.

"Hey, Amelia, hey Brandy," Michael said. I've met Michael before. He's a pretty cool guy (for the most part, but it's just so easy to make fun of him too).

"You know this brat?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, she's Shannon Moore's little sister,"

Amelia scoffed. "Ugh, that freak's her brother?"

I glared at her. "Watch what the hell, you say, about my brother," I warned. I can handle people calling me names for a long time (I was taught growing up, to never start a fight, but if someone hit me, then I better finish it) but the second they tried to call my brother a name, they were screwed.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"You want to know? Well, I'm gonna kick your skinny, blond Barbie wannabe ass and then I'm gonna–" I started, but got cut off by Michael.

"Whoa, whoa, you two. Calm down. What started this?" he asked.

"She bumped into me and called me fake," Amelia stated.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. We accidently bumped into each other, I tried to say sorry, she called me a brat and then after a few more words, she smacked me and you showed up in enough time to keep me from kicking her ass,"

Michael looked between us and Amelia was trying to act innocent, but she looked like a freakin' idiot to me.

"Amelia, I'm gonna have to talk with the boss about this," he stated.

"What? Why?" Amelia whined. "Nothing happened!"

"You smacked her," Michael said.

"No, I didn't!" she whined. It was gonna give me a headache.

Michael cocked a eyebrow. He grabbed my chin gently and turned it where you could see my left cheek better. And there was the hand print from Amelia smacking me. Boo-yeah!

"Bu-but...!"

"But nothing. Now why don't you get to your locker room and I'll go and tell the boss about this," Michael said, before walking off.

I chuckled and smirked at Amelia. "Maybe next time, you shouldn't leave evidence,"

Amelia glared at me. "Ooh, you little...!"

She went forward like to attack me. I laughed and dodged to the side, which surprised her and she started to fall and then I shoved my knee up, into her gut, making her gasp for air.

I started to walk backwards away from her. With a laugh I said, "Bye bye, Barbie!"

Later

I was chilling in Mickie's locker room, talking with her about random crap. One thing, I like about Mickie, is when I told her why I was on the road with Shannon know, all she said was that she was sorry and didn't make a BIG HUGE freakin' deal out of it.

So, we got on the topic of wrestling. She asked if I ever thought of following Shannon into the wrestling business.

I nodded. "Yeah, I love wrestling and wouldn't mind being a wrestler..."

"But? I sense a but," Mickie said

"It's just...my dream is to be a writer, you know?"

"Okay, but you still would like to wrestle, right? Is that what your getting at?"

"Yeah! It's like... I wanna do both so badly. I love to write, you know that and I love wrestling too! I mean, I remember doing flips on my trampoline and I just got a rush from it and then at this gym near our house, they have a ring for boxing and ever once and a while, I'd wonder over and get in the ring and just do flips or whatever, or me and my friends, Cynthia and Kody would do wrestling moves and I just loved it. And now I'm rambling..."

Mickie laughed. "No, your not. Your just trying to explain it, but it's hard to right? It's like, it gives you the best feeling in the world and you can't describe it, it's just what _you_ feel, right?"

"YES! THAT IS EXACTLY RIGHT!" I exclaimed, making us both laugh.

"So, why not do both?" Mickie asked, catching me off guard.

"Huh?" I asked, the question not fully registering in my head at that moment.

"Why not do both? You can wrestle and write. You know, like when on a plane on in the car, write. And on your time off, write. And that way, you can be a writer and wrestle," Mickie explained.

"Why hadn't I thought of that?" I wondered.

"Maybe, cause I'm that damn good!" Mickie joked.

We laughed.

"You know, I think I'll try that," I said

"Awesome! Woo! We could totally wrestle together!" Mickie said.

I laughed. "Yeah, totally!"

There was a knock at the door then.

"Come in," Mickie called.

The door opened to reveal Michael Cole once again. "Hey, Mickie. Can I still Brandy for a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure as along as you return her in one piece," Mickie said.

Michael laughed. "I will,"

Mickie gave me a questioning look and I shrugged and mouth, 'Probably something about Barbie -Amelia-'. I followed Michael out into the hall.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well, I talked to Vince and told him what happened and he came up with a idea," Michael started.

"Uh...okay..."

"He thinks that, we should have Amelia bump into you and you trade some insults and then she smacks you, right as your brother and Jimmy come into the room and so do Cody and Ted. After a little stare off, Cody, Ted and Amelia go they're way and you, Shannon and Jimmy go yours. Then later that night, Amelia goes out with Ted and Cody to their match against Jimmy and Shannon. Near the end, she goes to give a chair shot to Shannon, as the ref is knocked out or busy being distracted. But that's when you come running down the ramp and spear Amelia, distracting Cody who's in the ring with Shannon. Shannon then hits him and gets the pin and you three go up the ramp and you know,"

I stared at him. "So...I kinda get in the storyline?" I asked to be sure.

Michael nodded. "Yeah and it could lead to something else, we'll see,"

"Wow...Awesome! I'm in!" I stated. I so was, ready for this.

"But first things first," Michael said.

"What?"

"You gotta train some. I already ran this by Shannon and he told me you've trained some but not seriously. So to do this, you'll need to train seriously, for a few weeks," Michael explained.

I thought about it. I had trained a little with Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Kirby and TJ before but not SERIOUSLY...but here I was getting a chance to be a wrestler, even if it was just for a few weeks. I was gonna take this chance. I had too.

(A/N: Kirby and TJ are two more wrestlers that are from North Carolina and have trained and worked with Matt and them, but they're not WWE wrestlers yet, they're still on the independent circuit but they deserve to be in WWE cause they rock!)

I nodded. "I'm in this, as I already said. I'll train as hard and as much as I need too,"

Michael nodded with a grin. "That's good. I'll let Vince know."

I then thought of something. "So, I'm guessing I'll be training with Shannon and Jimmy, right?"

"Yes, among others."

"Like...?"

"Well, one person Vince had in mind, after Shannon mentioned you love the high flying moves, was Shawn Michaels,"

My mouth popped open. Me trained by, Shawn Michaels? HBK? The Heart Break Kid? Holy shit batman!

"That's...awesome," I said, trying to find a word to match how I felt.

Michael chuckled. "Well, I'll go tell Vince and then we'll get started on working out the idea one hundred percent and during this time, you'll be training,"

I nodded. Oh, man this was SO awesome!

As Michael walked away, I thought to myself, standing there. It's funny...3 weeks ago, I never thought I'd be happy again after my parents death and here I am so happy. I've made new friends, seen new places and I've gotten a chance at one of my dreams. Plus I get to be trained by one of the best in the whole business.

But if my parents hadn't died, I would have never came on the road with Shannon. I would have went on living my life, going to school and chilling with my friends.

But because they did die, I had to go on the road with Shannon and this is were it lead me.

Huh...life's fucking hilarious.

_Bridge:  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
Chorus:  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

Wanted it back  
(Don't fight me now)

-Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin (3)

A/N: Yay! Two chapters in one day! Sweet! :D review please peeps! Guys, this is before the draft, kay? That's why Michael was backstage instead of doing commentray! I might do the draft, my way or I might not... I dunno yet... lol Review!


	8. Rock You Like A Hurricane

Disclaimer: I own shit! Lol I ain't Vince McMahon! I be, a teenage girl with a love for wrestling! :D I only own my own characters! Cynthia and Kody own themselves! And as I've said before, I'm just using them! Hehe

A/N: I'm getting lots and lots of love for this story! :D yay! It makes me happy! :) Enjoy please!

**Rock You Like A Hurricane  
**(Brandy's pov)

For 7 weeks I trained hard as I could. Even when me and Shannon were home for 1 to 2 days a week, I trained hard.

It helped that Cynthia and Kody were there when I was home, cheering me on. Especially when they heard the story of what Amelia did.

And I can and will admit, that there was a day (or a few) I wondered if this was worth it. I mean, I woke up barely being able to move from training so hard. But I knew it was worth it every single time I stepped into the ring to work with someone. It just was...hell if I know how to explain it.

Not only did I work with Shannon and Jimmy, I got to work with Shawn Michaels too which was...just...AWESOME! He was such a awesome guy and everything. I also got to work with Jeff, Matt and Shane when ever we crossed paths. And I also got to work with Mickie which was fun. I also trained with some other diva's, like Victoria, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix, Natalya and Ashley.

(A/N: I know Ashley had to leave to take care of a family member (this was on her blog on myspace) but it seems as if she could be coming back! Let's hope so!)

But anyway, I won't bore you with that stuff.

* * *

I was nervous as hell. How could I not be? It was Tuesday night, the night Smackdown is taped and I was fixing to go out in front of thousands of people and they'd see me wrestle and judge me...shit..

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was in black tennis shoes as me coming out was to be a surprise (hence why I wasn't wearing my new wrestling boots Shannon had surprised me with), black baggy shorts with a awesome bright orange belt and a black splattered painted shirt. I heard a little beep from my lap top next to me. I had been talking with Cynthia and Kody but I told them I had to go as I had been ultra nervous and they kinda weren't helping from telling me how awesome I'd be and that they'd be watching.

I pulled my laptop into my lap to see who sent me a IM even though I had my away message as, 'I'm not here...maybe I'm goofing off...maybe I'm doing my Spider-Woman duties...or maybe...just maybe... I'm ignoring you!'

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Hope it's not me you're ignoring lol Good luck tonight Shorty

Holy shit... It's John... We had talk over the past few weeks on IM and through e-mail and even a phone call once or twice. It kinda was weird at first for me, but I got over it. It was fun talking to John he made me laugh and helped me through the whole 'I don't wanna do this' shit.

My Im thing had been 'Rogue21493' but I had changed it.

**Rogue-Wrestler:** No, it's not you John :) I promise lol Thanks, I need the luck XD

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** No, you don't. I've seen you wrestle and you can do this

**Rogue-Wrestler:** I need to keep you around lol you boost my ego

**JC-ChainGangLeader: **LOL just doing my job

**Rogue-Wrestler: **XD Lmfao but seriously... I feel like my stomach is taking a tumbling class...

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** That's normal, I promise lol You'll be fine

**Rogue-Wrestler:** XD I hope so

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** You will, Shorty :)

Before I could type a reply, a tech guy came and knocked telling me I had five minutes. Guess I had better get to the Gorilla position.

**Rogue-Wrestler:** Thanks, for the pep talk John :) -hugs- but I just got informed, I gotta go so, later

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** No problem, B :) -hugs- and you'll do fine

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Thanks

I then quickly turned my away message back on. I sat my lap top to the side and stood up. I stretched my arms and headed to the door.

I took deep breathes as I headed to the Gorilla position. The fans had been pumped up for this match as they had seen Amelia slap me earlier when we did a taping of it. When I finally reached it, I looked at the screen set up and saw my brother out there wrestling against Ted right then. I watched, as it seemed Ted had my brother down for the count but Shannon got the energy to kick out. Ted grabbed Shannon and dragged him to his corner and tagged in Cody and they double teamed my brother. Then the ref, made Ted get back in the corner. Cody was working my brother and it seemed like Shannon was out, but then Shannon, reversed and pulled a DDT.

I tensed knowing I was fixing to have to run out there.

It seemed as if Shannon and Jimmy now had the upper hand. Amelia went and grabbed a chair.

The tech guy signaled me and that's when I raced through the curtains.

(Normal pov)

"Hey! What's Amelia doing!" Mick Foley exclaimed, as Amelia grabbed a chair.

"It seems, as if she's gonna try and help– hey! Who's that coming down the ramp?!" Michael asked.

"Holy–! That's Brandy Moore!"

Brandy raced down the ramp and slid in the ring, as the crowd's cheers reached a new level. Brandy was pissed at Amelia for smacking her and then trying to hit her brother with a chair? Not gonna happen.

Amelia swung at Shannon but missed as Shannon dodged. And that's when Amelia was suddenly speared, knocking her back into the mat and the chair went flying. The ref had been distracted thanks to Cody but turned and saw Brandy. He started motioning for the bell to be rung, and the match to end as a disqualification, but Ted raced and hit Brandy, as payback for spearing Amelia.

"Brandy Moore just speared Amelia!" Michael exclaimed

Shannon went and hit Ted, as Jimmy climbed into the ring. Cody went to help Ted double-team Shannon but Jimmy stopped him.

Brandy after being hit, fell to the mat, her hand going to the back of her head. Amelia got up, shaking a little. She kicked Brandy in the gut, once...twice...she went for a third kick, but Brandy rolled out of the way and got up.

"This is getting out of hand!" Michael said.

"No, I think it's just getting started!" Mick retorted.

Brandy went back against the ropes and went flying forward into a clothesline, knocking Amelia down. The crowd was really yelling now and cheering. Then Shannon and Jimmy knocked Cody and Ted out of the ring, sending them over the top ropes.

Brandy, Shannon and Jimmy stood in the ring looking at each other like, 'what the hell just happened?'

They looked at Amelia who was trying to stand. Brandy looked at Shannon with a raised eyebrow and cocked her head as if asking a question. Shannon did a sweeping move, telling her to go ahead.

Brandy smirked.

"What's gonna happen now?!" Michael wondered.

"The gas that starts a wildfire," Mick stated.

As Amelia stood and turned, she realized she was in the ring _alone._ She started to back up, only to bump into Jimmy. She screamed and jumped. The crowd laughed.

Brandy then kicked Amelia in the gut and did a DDT on her. Then she went to the turnbuckle and got up and flipped off backwards, in a move that looked like a combo between 'swanton bomb' and 'whisper in the wind' as she went down, seeming to go straight down but at the last moment, flipped and twisted, landing on Amelia, making the crowd really scream.

Brandy stood and her brother pulled her into a hug.

Cody and Ted, who were still on the outside of the ring, started to get up. Brandy, Shannon and Jimmy slid out of the ring, as Cody and Ted slid in to check on Amelia. They yelled at Shannon, Jimmy and Brandy.

Brandy, Shannon and Jimmy held they're hands up as the fans cheered loudly.

"We've seen the start of something new," Michael stated.

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Mick asked.

"It doesn't matter what matters is, Cody, Ted and Amelia are _not_ gonna let this stand. I wonder if Shannon, Jimmy and Brandy can handle the storm that's gonna come."

"I think _they_ -as in Jimmy, Shannon and Brandy- are the storm,"

"We'll see," Michael said, as the show then went to commercial.

_Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting  
__Never hesitate when you know your gonna act  
__Never waste your words on a fool who won't listen  
__Never sell your soul cause you'll never buy it...  
__Back (back)_

- No More Words (Jeff Hardy's Theme Song) by unknown (Sorry, the thing doesn't say who it's by XD)

A/N: WOOOOO! LOL I hope you guys like it! :D Review please!


	9. The Start Of Something?

Disclaimer: You'd think that by now, you'd know I own nothing from the WWE!! All I own is my idea, my characters and whatever you don't know! :D And Cynthia and Kody own themselves, I'm just using them! XP

A/N: Thanks to everyone who told me it was EndeverafteR who does Jeff's theme song! And now please enjoy this chapter! :D And hmm... John's been Iming Brandy? I wonder if Shannon knows... :D hehe Enjoy!

**The Start Of Something?  
**(Brandy's pov)

I had been feeling pretty good about the whole thing but then it was Friday...and I knew that this was when people who hadn't been at the show would be watching. And that made me nervous. Especially since I had Cynthia and Kody on messenger and like usual we were talking about wrestling since it was Friday. But the difference was, I knew what was gonna happen, as I had already seen it and plus I was nervously awaiting when I'd come out.

During the commercial right before the start of Shannon's match, I told Cynthia and Kody I was just gonna go bye-bye for a bit since I was so nervous. So I put up away message on there and waited. I nervously played around with my MP3 player.

I heard a beep from my laptop and I looked, thinking it had been Cynthia or Kody but it wasn't.

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Stop being so nervous shorty

**Rogue-Wrestler:** How the hell did you know I was nervous?

**JC-ChainGangLeader: **Your first time wrestling is being aired on tv and you got those two friends of yours watching and plus...

**Rogue-Wrestler:** And what Cena?

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** haha, I did the same thing and plus I know you too well shorty

**Rogue-Wrestler:** You suck

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Two things: One, I've been told that quite a few times, it don't bother me and secondly...is that the best you can do?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** ...I hate you

**JC-ChainGangLeader: **O NO! Don't say that!

**Rogue-Wrestler:** Too bad, too sad! Already said and done!

**JC-ChainGangLeader: **Your mean

**Rogue-Wrestler:** lol lmfao XD haha

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Stop laughing! XD -secretly laughing himself-

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Lmfao XD haha Don't worry Johnnycake! I don't hate you!

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Johnnycake?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** I told you I'd come up with a nickname for you! And well, I was bored and reread The Outsiders by S.E Hinton and then just because I wanted to see the wonderful actors, I watched the movie! And that's where Johnnycake comes from!

**JC-ChainGangLeader: **I though it sounded familiar lol

**Rogue-Wrestler:** :P

Then Cynthia Imed me

**Cynthia-Chocobo**:Okay, you can stop being nervous, my dear Spider-woman! The match is over and you rocked!

**Kody?Sasuke:** Yeah, it rocked!

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Thanks guys! -huggles-

**Cynthia-Chocobo**: So, what were you doing while you waited for the match to be over?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** Going crazy! XX At least I was, till John Imed me and made me forget it for a little bit

**Cynthia-Chocobo**: Wait... John Cena?

**Kody?Sasuke:** O

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Yes, the very same -rolls eyes- why does it matter?

**Cynthia-Chocobo**: Does Shanny know this little fact? That he is messaging you?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** No, it's never came up and it's not like he'd have to worry

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** You were great, Shorty :)

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Thanks, John

**Cynthia-Chocobo**: Really?! So, he doesn't have to worry about your HUGE FREAKING CRUSH on John?

I sighed and shook my head at Cynthia, even though she couldn't see it.

**Rogue**-**Wrestler: **The reason he doesn't have to worry, Cynth is because... **JOHN DOES NOT LIKE ME BACK!** Duh! I mean, I'm like what...

I had to count the years between us...sadly...

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** So, now that your first time wrestling was a success what are you gonna do now? -holds out microphone-

You know, how when your like super busy and talking to like a few people (even if two of them your in a group chat with) and you get distracted and you send a IM to someone that was meant for someone else? That's what I did...

**Rogue-Wrestler: **He's just about 11 years older then me! And he probably thinks of me like a sister or a kid! AND! Why would he wanna date me anyhow?! Why would John like me?!'

I noticed what I did too late. I sent that IM to John.

**JC-ChainGangLeader:**...what?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** AH! Not you John! This uh, John from where I live! Yeah, see he's a college student and my English TA!

**Cynthia-Chocobo:** B? Are you still there

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Read:

**Rogue-Wrestler: **He's just about 11 years older then me! And he probably thinks of me like a sister or a kid! AND! Why would he wanna date me anyhow?! Why would John like me?!'

**JC-ChainGangLeader:**...what?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** AH! Not you John! This uh, John from where I live! Yeah, see he's a college student and my English TA!

**Kody?Sasuke:** ...you didn't...

**Rogue-Wrestler: **I did

**Cynthia-Chocobo:** HOLY HELLS BELLS! Well, at least you came up with a better lie then I would have!

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Yeah...now shhh! I gotta do damage control!

I switched back to my and John's im.

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Really?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** Yep!

I waited anxiously for John to say something. Please let him believe me!

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** You know, I don't believe you, but I promise not to tell Shannon

**Rogue-Wrestler:** I'M TELLING THE TRUTH JOHN!!

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** Maybe you are, maybe your not... But I still don't believe you

**Rogue-Wrestler:** ARGH!

**Cynthia-Chocobo:** So did he believe you?

I let out a frustrated sigh and clenched my fists. Dammit.

**Elsewhere**

(normal pov)

John laughed ad Brandy Imed him telling him he was evil.

John had been teasing -at first- about not believing Brandy about who she was talking about but for some reason, whenever he thought that she could be telling the truth... he felt... disappointed.

Huh...

Wonder why?

**Monday Night**

(Brandy's pov)

Okay, it was Monday and I successfully been able to avoid John. But it was now Monday and that meant Raw and me, Shannon and Jimmy were gonna be on Raw for a 6-man tag match against Cody, Ted and Amelia.

And I was seriously hoping not to run into John and I hoping my luck would work with me and not make me run into him.

But life never does what you want it to, does it? Not this time it seems like.

Cause about five minutes into the show, we were all informed our match had been changed. It had been changed to a 8-man tag match.

And guess who the extra two people to the match where?

**With J.R and The King  
**(normal pov)

"Can you believe it J.R? The main event was just changed! Instead of a 6-man tag match, it's a 8-man tag match!" Jerry 'The King' exclaimed.

"No, I can't believe it King, but what I wanna know is who is the two people added to the match," J.R wondered.

"I don't know, but I know I can't wait to find out!"

As the show went to commercial, on the triton you saw the thing where it tells you who's going against who for the main event.

It said, Cody, Ted, Amelia and ?? VS Shannon, Jimmy, Brandy and ??.

It was defiantly getting the crowd pumped.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man_

- Bitch by Meredith Brooks

A/N: O.O OOOH! LOL XD Hope you guys like it! Can anyone guess who the two people in the match are gonna be? I know, everyone knows one of the people...but can you guess the second? Hmm? Let's see if anyone gets it right! :D

Review please and thank you!


	10. First Match

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!! I only own my own ideas and characters! :P Cynthia and Kody own themselves, I'm just usin' them! :P

A/N: Okay...I am seriously...in a X-men mood... And wrestling too duh XD LOL I saw the leaked trailer of X-men Origins: Wolverine and I can NOT wait for it! Plus my dear Gambit is gonna be in it! He is my favorite male x-men character! I bet you all can guess my favorite female char! ROGUE! I love them :)

But Taylor Kitsch as Gambit...hot damn... XD LOL

If you want more info on my love for X-men go to my profile :) And if you want to know even MORE then that, go to my myspace :P

And now to the story! :D Hehe

ENJOY!

Wait! One more thing! You know, only ONE person guessed the second person right. XD Oh well XD Just read to find out who it is.

NOW ENJOY!

**First Match  
**(Brandy's pov)

Fate hated me. I was so sure of that. I _had_ been trying to avoid John while we were at Raw, but what happen, huh? We get thrown into a match together! Ugh...

I would have loved it, if I wasn't embarrassed to a new degree cause our IM conversation.

But I was. And that really, really sucked.

**The Match  
**(Normal pov)

"Oh, man J.R listen to this crowd! Their pumped for this match!" Jerry exclaimed

"They sure are. After what happened last Smackdown, why wouldn't they be?" J.R pointed out. "Why don't we take the fans back to Smackdown, last Friday?"

Up on the Triton it started to show what happened on Smackdown.

(A/N: everything in bold, is what is on the triton!)

**There's Amelia and Brandy and we see them bump into each other. **

"**Watch were you're going, you brat," Amelia sneered.**

**Brandy rolled her eyes. "Now, now, do you have to sink so low as to call me a brat?" Brandy asked, with a little smirk and her eyebrow raised.**

**Amelia scoffed. "Whatever,"**

"**Is that the best insult you could come up with, you Barbie wanna be?"**

**Amelia glared and smacked Brandy. Brandy's head snapped to the side. She then looked at Amelia.**

"**Wrong f'n move," **

**But before Brandy could do anything, Ted and Cody came into the picture, behind Amelia. "There a problem here?" Cody asked.**

**And that's when Shannon and Jimmy came up behind Brandy. Both groups glared at each other.**

"**We'll see you two later," Ted said to Jimmy and Shannon, as he, Cody and Amelia walked off.**

"**You alright?" Shannon asked, Brandy.**

"**Yeah, yeah, it barely stung," Brandy said.**

**It then switched to the match and you saw Amelia grabbing the chair. **

(A/N: Gonna stop there, cause you all know what happens after that! XD LOL)

"Ooh, J.R, that's getting me even _more_ pumped for this match!"

"Well, it's starting now. And we'll finally see who the two new people in the match are."

There came Jimmy's music, and he, Shannon and Brandy came out to loud cheers. As they went down the ramp, they smacked the hands of the fans. When they got to the ring, instead of climbing through the ropes, Brandy grabbed the top rope and jumped over.

And then their music stopped, and the cheers dimmed a little, as everyone waited to see who would be their partner.

That's when John Cena's music hit. The crowd hit a new high.

"It's John Cena!" Jerry exclaimed

"Business is picking up!" J.R stated

He came out and came down the ramp and climbed into the ring. He, Shannon, Jimmy and Brandy shook hands.

The camera caught John giving Brandy a wink and her blushing softly and turning her head.

"I think Brandy has a crush on John!" Jerry said, as Cody and Ted's music started.

They came out with Amelia and were greeted with boos.

They got to the end of the ramp and stood there waiting for their partner. And then... Randy Orton's music hit.

"It's Randy Orton!" Jerry exclaimed. "Oh, this is gonna be a big match, J.R!"

Randy came down the ramp and then him and his team got in the ring and were acting tough and cocky. The fans were screaming and cheering (well booing Randy, Cody, Ted and Amelia), wanting the match to start. Randy, Ted, Cody and Amelia went to one corner and John, Brandy, Jimmy and Shannon went to the other.

But who was starting?

Ted and Shannon where. They started circling each other and then Ted went to hit Shannon. Shannon blocked and went to kick Ted and the match was underway.

16 minutes into the match and neither Amelia nor Brandy had been in the match. Right then, it was Randy and John and John was large and in charge.

As John went to body slam Randy, Randy countered and sent John stumbling and Randy jumped, kicking John in the chest, sending him back and down.

Both were down but not for long. The ref was at 5 when Randy had gotten to his corner and tagged in Amelia, who looked as if, she knew she was in trouble, cause John was getting up.

John stood up fully as Amelia was looking around as if asking, 'what the hell am I suppose to do?!'

John looked around as if, 'what the hell am I suppose to do?! Hit a woman?!' John chuckled and walked over to his corner and tagged in Brandy.

"Here comes Brandy!" King said

Brandy jumped over the ropes and Amelia now looked cocky. They started circling each other and Amelia went to grab Brandy but Brandy dodged and went to kick Amelia but Amelia grabbed it. Shit, right? Wrong. Brandy pushed up using her right foot (she used her left leg to kick Amelia) and kicked Amelia in the back of the head and they both fell down to the mat.

Amelia grabbed her head with one hand, as she started pushing herself up with her other hand and Brandy started getting up herself. Amelia flung herself at Brandy, just like...attacking her and they fell against the mat once again and Amelia started to hit Brandy over and over and then she grabbed her hair and started to bang her head over and over against the mat.

The ref broke them apart, as hey that wasn't fair play. Amelia yelled at him, taking her attention off of Brandy for a second. Bad move. Brandy had gotten up and was waiting for Amelia from behind. Amelia finally sighed and turned around, ready to kick Brandy's butt some more or so she thought. But instead she was speared.

"Brandy just speared Amelia!" J.R exclaimed

"Amelia is in trouble now!"

Brandy stood up, pulling Amelia with her. Brandy pulled Amelia to a turnbuckle and climbed up, pulling Amelia with her and did like a back flip body slam.

"Holy...!" J.R exclaimed. "I think the fans _and_ Amelia are getting more then they bargained for!"

"I know I am!" King said

Amelia was down and in pain. Brandy started getting back up, only to be attacked from behind by Ted. Shannon jumped in, as did John and Jimmy and Cody and Randy and it seemed as if the match went from normal tag to a tornado tag style match.

The ref finally got everyone separated and into their own corners with Brandy and Amelia just in the square circle.

Amelia went to attack Brandy but Brandy countered with a DDT. With Amelia laying on the mat, Brandy looked down at her and then at the turn buckle. Hmmm...

Brandy climbed up on the turnbuckle as the crowd's screaming reached a new level.

"Brandy's going up on the turnbuckle! What is she going to do?!" J.R wondered

Brandy got up on the turnbuckle and... performed a moonsault.

"Brandy just did a moonsault on Amelia! This could be it!" J.R exclaimed as Brandy went to pin Amelia.

1! 2! OH! Amelia kicked out at 2 and half!

Brandy got up, pulling Amelia with her but Amelia kneed her in the gut and slapped her in the head and pushed her, knocking her back. Amelia went to turn to her corner but Brandy's foot shot out and tripped her. Brandy started to try and get Amelia in a submission hold but Amelia kicked her in the face.

"Amelia just kicked Brandy in the face!"

"Well, no duh, J.R!" King said

Brandy went back, grabbing her face in pain as the fans booed. Shannon went to try to get in but the ref made him get back. Amelia stumbled, getting up and jumped, tagging in Randy.

"Uh-oh...Here comes Orton. This isn't good," J.R said.

Brandy didn't know Randy had been tagged in as she started to stand but Randy stomped on her, making her crash back down against the mat. John, Shannon and Jimmy, tried to get in to stop this unfair attack, but the ref stopped them or tried to as John got through and hit Randy, sending him back. Cody and Ted jumped in and went to attack John, but Shannon and Jimmy attacked them as the ref had gotten distracted when he had turned to make John go back to his own corner.

John bent down to check on Brandy and helped her to stand and checked on her and was making sure she was okay, as the ref got Ted and Cody back to their corner and Jimmy and Shannon to theirs and then made John go as well.

And that left Brandy and Randy in the ring. A/N: Dude...the names XD LOL try saying "BRANDY RANDY" five times fast! XD

Randy grabbed Brandy and pulled her into a choke hold. The ref watched, just in cause Brandy gave up, but no, she wasn't gonna give up!

She managed to push Randy off of her and then she jumped, kicking him in the chest. Now both were down.

ONE

Randy was already starting to stand, as Brandy was just starting to sit up.

TWO

Brandy started to try and crawl to her corner when, Randy grabbed her leg, jerking her back. He then smirked at Shannon, Jimmy and John. He winked and waggled his fingers.

Randy went back to Brandy and picked her up by her arm and pulled her into a submission hold (on her arm). Brandy gave a cry of pain, as it hurt!

Randy started heading to his corner, with Brandy. But, Brandy was ready with a trick for them! When they got close enough to the turnbuckle, Brandy placed one foot on the post and then her other foot and pushed off, knocking her and Randy back but also, getting her free from Randy's grasp.

"Never seen that before!" J.R exclaimed

"Me neither!" King exclaimed as well.

Randy and Brandy were back down.

ONE

Neither one seemed to be getting up that fast this time.

TWO

The fans were screaming and clapping along with Shannon, Jimmy and John, trying to give Brandy support.

THREE

Uh-oh... Randy was getting up... But Brandy was pushing herself up as well!

FOUR

Randy was up though before Brandy and grabbed her leg as she tried to go to her corner to tag in someone.

Randy started pulling her back and pulled her up again. Randy went and Irish Whipped her into the ropes and as she came flying back toward him, he tried to clothesline her but Brandy ducked. Randy turned around, as Brandy went and bounced back against the ropes once again and came back toward him. This time, she jumped over him, to the crowds amusement. Randy stumbled but didn't fall down from the surprise (and the little push). He turned around once more as Brandy came back at him once more. This time Brandy jumped, and hooked her legs around Randy's neck and pulled off a moonsault.

"Woo! This is more then any of us had bargained for tonight, huh J.R?!" King asked

"Your right King," J.R agreed.

ONE

"The Ref's counting again and it seems as if Randy and Brandy aren't getting up anytime soon," J.R said, as Brandy and Randy were still laying out in the middle of the ring.

TWO

Neither one seemed to be getting up, just yet. Jimmy, Shannon and John, had the crowd clapping once again in support, trying to get Brandy up.

THREE

Brandy started pushing herself up. But Randy was also. Brandy tried to stand and Randy grabbed her leg, jerking her back down.

"OH! Dirty move there Randy!" King exclaimed

"Well, he is a Orton," J.R pointed out.

Brandy was laying down on the mat in pain once again. Randy started pushing himself up. Brandy did as well and try to get to her corner again. Randy grabbed her leg again. This time Brandy turned and jumped kicking Randy in the back of the head.

Randy's grasp slipped from her ankle and he fell to the mat. Brandy had fallen back down to the mat to but she pushed herself up and flung forward, tagging in John.

As John got into the ring, Shannon and Jimmy helped Brandy out. Brandy leaned against the ropes and turnbuckle when she stood up.

John grabbed Randy and Irish Whipped him into a corner. John then ran at him and hit him. John pulled back and Randy fell to the mat (again).

John picked him up and...here came the FU. As John got ready to do it thought, Ted and Cody tried to climb in, but Shannon and Jimmy jumped in and ran at them, knocking them out of the ring.

John then hit the FU and Randy was basically out.

John went to cover Randy. The ref got down to count.

ONE

Amelia climbed in to break up the count but Brandy foiled that plan! She climbed back into the ring and speared Amelia once again, so the count went on.

TWO

...

THREE

"And your winners... John Cena, Brandy and Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang Yang!" Lillian called as John's music blared and the fans cheered.

Brandy stood up with a grin and John grinned back and grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm up, as Jimmy and Shannon slid back into the ring as Amelia got pulled out of the ring but Cody and Ted and then Randy was pulled out as well.

"What a match J.R!" King exclaimed

"Yes, it was King. And I can bet you this...this isn't gonna be the first time we see these people in a ring fighting each other," J.R commented.

Raw ended with Cody and Ted, helping Amelia and Randy back to backstage, as Brandy, John, Shannon and Jimmy stood in the center of the ring, holding each others arms up in victory.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
If this is not where you belong_

- Headstrong by Trapt

A/N: wow... this chapter is finally over...and it's 9 pages long...WOOOO! Sorry about the wait peeps! I was trying to work on this story among so many others of mine and plus my life was getting in my way and I was a little...anti-writing as I wasn't in a writing mood for a while and plus I had a bit of writers block for this chapter. Sorry! (Hides) But I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you like it! Please review!


	11. Three Way Calling

Disclaimer: Same as the other ones! I only own my own characters and storyline! All WWE wrestlers own themselves! And Cynthia and Kody own themselves, I just use them!

A/N: I love the love I'm getting for this story :) Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story! It makes me happy :)

**Three Way Calling  
**(Brandy's pov)

So, it was about 11 and me and Shannon where back at the hotel. Shannon at that moment was downstairs, getting some food. I was up in my room, flipping through the channels on the tv. Then...my cell started ringing.

Right then my ring tone was Tokio Hotel's 'Scream'. Heh...probably should change that to something not as loud, as it made me jump when it started blaring suddenly. Maybe that sound clip of Cynthia and Kody saying, 'Pick up your phone, bitch!'

_SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
Scream... (Scream it out loud)_

(A/N: Do not own this song! It's by Tokio Hotel and it's called Scream.)

I grabbed my phone right as the chorus for Scream started again and flipped my phone opened and answered.

"'Ello?" I asked

"_BRANDY CANDY! MY SPIDER-WOMAN!'_ came Cynthia's voice.

"_Let me say hi!"_ I heard Kody yell.

"_You dumbass! You can! It's on speaker, dummy!"_

"_Really? Oh... HI BRANDY!"_ Kody yelled.

I chuckled. "Hey, guys,"

"_Dude...you ROCKED! IT WAS AWESOME!" _Cynthia squealed.

"_Yeah, B, it was totally cool. And dude.. Did you just squeal?"_

"_Shut up, bitch! I can squeal if I want to!"_

"_Not when it's next to my ear,"_ Kody muttered

"_...you bitch," _

I was laughing as they 'fought'. I heard someone get hit.

"_HEY! NO HITTY WITH PILLOWS!"_ Kody yelled. I heard someone get hit again.

"_YOU JUST HIT ME!"_

"_Yeah, cause that was PAYBACK BITCH!"_

"Okay, okay, calm down you two!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"_But she hit me!" _Cynthia exclaimed.

"_You hit me first!"_

"_Shut up,"_

"_You shut up,"_

"_No, YOU shut up,"_

"_Make me, bitch,"_

"_Oh, you don't want that, cause I'd TOTALLY kick your ass,"_

"_Yeah right. You couldn't kick a shadows ass!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can not!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can not!"_

"Okay, okay! GUYS! Seriously! Come on! STOP YELLING!" I laughed. "So, you liked my match huh?" Yes, I was so changing the subject from who could kick who's ass and who could kick a shadows ass.

"_YEPPERS!"_ they exclaimed in unison.

I chuckled.

"_I loved when you speared Amelia and then the moonsaults you did...SO AWESOME! And oooh! Dude when you–"_ Cynthia started to babble, but Kody cut her off.

"_She gets the point, Cynthia. She knows we think her match rocked," _Kody said.

"Aw, thanks guys. See, I knew there was a reason, that I kept you two around," I laughed.

"_Oh? And what is that reason?"_ Kody asked

"To boost my ego!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"_Why, you snobby bitch!" _Kody laughed.

"_B... I'm shocked... I thought we had something! I just thought we had a connection there, but I guess I was wrong,"_ Cynthia joked, fake sniffling.

"Awww, Cynthia... Kody give her a hug for me,"

"_Why me?"_

"Cause I said so,"

"_So?"_

"Don't make me whup your ass when I come home!" I threatened.

"_Bitch, you don't scare me,"_

"Pu-lease bitch, I'll _make_ you scared of me,"

Silence.

Then,

"_Yo, I'm moving to another WORLD. I'm changing my name! I ain't Kody no more! I is...TABBY!"_

Me and Cynthia laughed.

"_Oh, please we already know your name is Tabby and plus...we can find you," _Cynthia said in a spooky voice.

"_Yo, Ixi, stop using the Elmo voice! It's scary!" _Kody yelled.

Me and Cynthia laughed again.

"Awwww, Kody... That's not her Elmo voice," I said.

"_Sure as hell sounds like it,"_

"_I wasn't doing Elmo! I was fucking doing some random spooky ghost!" _Cynthia yelled.

Another moment of silence.

"So, Ixi, when were you gonna tell us about you _doing_ this random spooky ghost? Huh? Does he treat you right?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"_Yeah! Which haunted house does he live in? We're gonna go ghost hunting and threaten him with...shit...what can we threaten him with?" _Kody asked.

"Sending him to hell," I answered.

"_Ah, yes... We shall threaten your lover ghost with going to hell,"_ Kody said before cackling pretty evilly.

"_Man, shut up! You know I didn't mean like that! You two have sick and perverted brains!" _Cynthia yelled.

Kody started to laugh and so did I.

"Awww, Cynth, it's alright...we'll protect you from that evil raping ghost!" I yelled laughing.

"_Shut up," _Cynthia grumbled.

"_Yeah, we'll send him to hell and then we'll make him be the devils bitch!"_

"_If anyone's gonna go to hell, it's gonna be you two," _Cynthia stated. She then muttered, but me and Kody heard her, _"And I feel sorry for the people down there,"_

"_Ah, kiss my ass!" _Kody exclaimed.

I laughed. "And go suck a rotten egg!"

"_You two suck," _Cynthia told us.

"You only think that, cause we're ganging up on you," I pointed out.

"_Duh,"_ Cynthia said.

We all laughed and guess what happened? Well, I was on my computer (well I had been downloading a few songs and some other stuff and while that was going on, I had been flipping through the channels on the tv and then my phone rang and– you get it). But anyway when the phone rang, I kept talking to Cynthia and Kody but pulled my computer back up to me to check on the downloads and I got a IM! Yep.

And guess from who?

John.

Oh man.

I read the IM as Kody and Cynthia started going on about chobcos and chocolate...okay...

**JC-ChaingGangLeader:** Hey, shorty

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Yo

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** you were great tonight

**Rogue-Wrestler:** thanks

Right then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me," came Shannon's voice.

"Me who?" I joked.

"Your brother, who'll kick your ass if you don't open this door," Shannon said.

I laughed and got up and went and opened the door.

"_Yo, B, we got to go. My mom is telling us we got to get off the phone. For no fucking reason,"_ Cynthia said.

"Okay," I said, as Shannon came in with food.

"_Bye B! Love you!" _they both yelled.

"Love you two, too," I said.

They hung up and then I hung up as I shut my door. I went and hooked my phone up to the charger for it and sat down on my bed as Shannon sat the food down on a little table (table like desk) and started pulling it out.

**JC-ChaingGangLeader:** eh, no problem. So, what's up?

**Rogue-Wrestler:** Just got off the phone with my friends Cynthia and Kody and now Shannon is here with food :)

**JC-ChainGangLeader:** lol XD Well, I'll let you eat, shorty. Talk later?

**Rogue-Wrestler: **Duh

I put up a away and looked at Shannon. "So, where's my food?" I asked.

"Over here with your drink," Shannon said.

I got up and headed over to the table. "Yum,"

Shannon chuckled. "Where you talking to Kody and Cynthia _and_ IMing them at the same time?" Shannon asked.

"No, I was talking, to Kody and Cynthia on the phone and IMing, John, for your information you nosey twit," I said, grabbing my drink of Mountain Dew and grabbing my food which was a grilled chicken sandwich with honey mustard on it and french fries.

Shannon froze. He then looked at me. "John... John _Cena?" _he asked

I looked up at him, as I unwrapped my sandwich. "Uh, yeah, why?" I asked. I forgot this was the first time Shannon had heard about me IMing John.

"When did that start?" Shannon asked.

I shrugged. "Around when we first met,"

"What? How come you never told me,"

"Cause it's not your business," I stated, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Uh, I think it is. I should know who's IMing my sister," Shannon said.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, your right... but you know John so hey! No worries!" I took a swallow of my drink.

Shannon gave me his 'you're a pain in my ass' look. I just smiled innocently.

Shannon signed and shook his head. I saw his lips move as he spoke to himself silently. But sadly... I can't read lips really well and plus his head was turned. Evil brother...

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

"Tell me!"

"No, it's none of your business! I was talking to myself and that's that,"

"Well, your not crazy...at least till you lose a argument with yourself," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh, like you," Shannon asked, sweetly, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Ah, go to hell,"

"I have to deal with you right? I'm already there,"

"...you duckweed,"

Shannon laughed and that got me to laughing. We quieted down and got back to eating. After that, we threw our trash away and Shannon pulled out a movie (magically! Actually he had it in the bag. He had grabbed it from his room before coming to my room). As Shannon slid the movie into his portable dvd player, I went back to my computer and saw John had, had to leave. So, I closed the IM window and then turned my computer off. I started watching the movie with Shannon, as I laid down, propping my head on a pillow with my arms. About half-way into the movie, I had fallen asleep.

(Normal pov)

Shannon looked over at his sister, who was laying down next to him (he was leaning against the headboard of her bed), when he heard soft snoring. He chuckled to himself. He stood up and moved his dvd player to the bed side table. He then gently removed the pillow from under his sister's head and put it back by the head board (she was laying on her stomach and her feet were at the headboard). He then gently picked her up, careful as not to wake her. He froze when she moved but she just snuggled close and yawned, "Shanny,"

Shannon smiled and placed his sister back on her bed, with her head on her pillow. He then carefully and gently pulled the blankets out from under her and pulled them over her. Brandy snuggled into her pillow and blankets.

Shannon grinned and kissed her forehead. He tucked the blankets around her a bit more and pushed some hair out of her face. He grabbed his dvd player and started for her door, to head on to his room that he was sharing with Jimmy.

"Love you Shanny," Brandy murmured quietly. She had just woken up enough to say that. She wouldn't even remember this in the morning.

"Love you too, sis," Shannon said quietly, before opening her door and walking out and quietly closing the door behind him. He headed off to his room then.

_When our time is up,  
When our lives are done,  
When we say we've had our fun  
Will we make our mark this time  
Will we always say we tried_

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now  
I'm set

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we've tried

_- _Standing On The Roof Tops by The Lostprophets

A/N: Well this was a random chapter huh? XD I hope you all liked it! Please review! :)


	12. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: blah, I'm lazy right now.... Cynthia?

Ixi: Rogue21493...OWES ALL OF THIS! HA! ROT IN JAIL!

Rogue: HEY!

Ixi: (runs away laughing her ass off)

Rogue: GET YOURS ASS BACK HERE! (runs after)

Ixi: (comes back quickly) Fine, fine. She owns, JACK! Happy?

Rogue: -.-

Ixi: She doesn't even own herself

Rogue: O.o

Ixi: ;D

You get the picture......

Oh and P.S:

Kody and Cynthia own themselves. I'm just using them.

Ixi: Excuse me!

Kody: (hits Ixi upside the head) SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET TO THE STORY!

Ixi: (out cold)

A/N: Well, last chapter was...just one random storm, huh? XD hehe... okay...so....I sadly couldn't watch No Mercy but I did check wwe DOT com (which made me want to start writing hehe) and saw all the winners and losers.....Okay....I love that Matt won...and I love that Beth won (she may be dating a dumbass but she rocks) but it sucks that Jeff lost...and it also sucks that Shawn lost... I mean...that is just WRONG!

Rawr...so wrong... they should have won I tellz ya! Man.....

Okay, so, enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you, come again!

**Just Another Day  
**(Brandy's pov)

Okay, so blah blah blah. Just letting you know...it is now Wednesday. Nothing exciting happened on Tuesday. Except being waken up early and going to the airport and then getting on a plane all the way home back to North Carolina and then driving home to our home, where I took a nap and then me and Shannon ordered pizza and played a few video games and then Cynthia and Kody came for a while and then left and I went to bed after some more pizza. Yeah...

Anyway, now it was Wednesday and guess what? I had to go to freaking school. Yep. School. Shannon thought it'd be good for me to go to regular school whenever we're home, so I'd could be around kids my age. Oh, yeah be around people I've never got along with. Sure, awesome idea bro. Ahem, I am being sarcastic, duh.

So, here I was sitting through one of 's boring lectures, trying desperately not to get distracted or fall asleep as he droned on and on about....ah, hell I forgot... eh...

I was stuck in Social Studies and it was only 2nd period. Ugh, the day was seriously passing so slowly.

Then thankfully, the bell rung and along with all the other students in class, I jumped up and headed out of the classroom. I felt someone grab my arm. I glanced back and saw Cynthia.

"Man, this crowd is trying to eat me alive," Cynthia gasped, taking a skip like jump to catch up with me.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it is pretty rough," I agreed, as we headed toward our first elective of the day; art.

"But anyway, am I the only one that thinks 's lecture could have used a bit more.......piz-azz?" Cynthia wondered, interlacing our arms together, so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd that is our high school.

I laughed, "Oh, no, your not the only one. He was–" I got cut off by someone suddenly yelling across the hall at me, "HEY BRANDY! I SAW YOU ON RAW! YOU WERE AWESOME!"

I hope I wasn't blushing, I looked to see who had yelled, but whoever had yelled had already been swept away into the crowd. And plus so many people were now looking around as if 'Brandy who?', as not everyone watch wrestling and didn't know what 'Raw' was.

The crowd started moving normally again and me and Cynthia were told to move and got pushed by the crowd, so we started walking again.

"Oh, and girl, your totally blushing," Cynthia confirming my unasked fears.

"Shut up," I muttered, shaking my head.

Cynthia laughed, as she dragged me into art and we sat down at our table.

(Later, after lunch)

Okay, so after art, we then headed off to lunch. And dear Lord, even more people came up to me during lunch to tell me how good I was on Raw. Oh man.

Anyway, thankfully, lunch soon passed. If only, I knew just what was to come next.

So, me, Cynthia and Kody were headed toward our lockers to change our books and then head on to our History class.

Well, we were getting our books and right as my locker door slammed shut, I heard someone say, "You think your so great don't you?"

I turned and saw a guy about, 16 with dark hair and dark eyes, in boots, jeans and a Avenged Sevenfold shirt. "Uh, what?" I asked, confused.

"You think your so great don't you? Huh? Becoming a big time wrestler while still a fucking teenager. Seeing the whole world and not having to live in this dumb town 24/7 and not having to go to this shitty ass school all the fucking time," the guy ranted.

"Hey, I don't know who you are or what your problem is, but chill the hell out," I said, calmly. This guy was getting a bit on my nerves.

"Don't tell me to chill out, you bitch,"

"Hey skank face, the next time you call my friend a bitch I'm going to rip your organs out and put them on my Christmas tree, ya got that?" Cynthia warned.

"Shut up," the guy said, not taking his eyes off mine.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you–" Cynthia started on a little rant but the guy cut her off.

"I _said _shut up you fucking retard!"

"Watch it you shit head!" Kody growled.

"Ah, shut up you whore,"

"Hey," I half yelled. I noticed a group of people starting to gather in a loose circle around us, but I wasn't too concerned with that. "Leave my friends the fuck alone you asshole,"

"And who's gonna make me, bitch? Your freaky brother? Yeah, I'd like to see him try,"

I clenched and unclenched my jaw. I had been raised to _never_ start a fight but, if I ever got hit _first_ and it was my last choice... oh I better as hell finish the fight. "Oh, he could,"

The guy snorted. "You know...I bet the only reason your even doing this little...wrestling thing when your not even _good_ is cause your Mommy and Daddy don't care about you and decided to send you off to big brother," he taunted.

He shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have.

I felt my fists clench and I went to move forward but Kody and Cynthia grabbed me holding me back.

"Hold it B," Kody said. "It's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it."

"Chill B," Cynthia said.

I was tensed up. I just wanted to his this asshole! I took a shuddering breath and murmured, "Alright, you can let go now," and felt Cynthia and Kody slowly release me.

I looked at the guy who was smirking at me smugly.

"Look, I don't know what crawled up, your ass and died today, but I don't give a fuck what your problem is. I don't give a shit if it's the fact that your girlfriend wouldn't let you between her legs or your car wouldn't start. I don't care if it's the fact that your dear ol' pops is always trying to push you to be something totally different then what you are... I _don't care._ I just want you to leave me and my friends the fuck alone, alright?"

The guy glared at me, his smug look gone. I sighed, sure this was over with, but then suddenly, I felt someone push me and I slammed against the lockers with a resounding thud.

I shook my head, clearing it and looked up at the guy who had been ranting and raving and also who had just shoved me and now was gripping at my shirt.

"Watch your fucking mouth you, bitch," he growled at me.

Cynthia and Kody had been in like shock when he had shoved me but now, they were trying to pull him off of me, but he was ignoring them.

"Get off of me," I pushed him off, making him stumble. His hand came flying at me, to punch me but I dodged and his hand slammed into the lockers. I went to move, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted.

"Arg," I grunted as he tried to twist my arm behind my back, but I wasn't letting him. I swept out my left foot, catching him in the back of the knees and making him and slam back into the lockers; when I had went to move away from him and he had grabbed my wrist, that made it so his back was to the lockers.

His grip loosened on my wrist, so I managed to slip my wrist out of his grip. He went at me again and swung at me but I ducked and my right fist shot out, slamming into his gut. With a 'ompf!' he doubled over. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, shoving him against the lockers.

"Look, seriously, man, I don't know what your damn problem is, but I don't care and your really starting to fucking piss me off," I hissed, pissed. My shoulder blades, upper back and back of my head were still stinging from being slammed into the lockers, my wrist was sore as hell from the grip he had on it and also that comment he made about my mom and dad....that just...it tore a hole in me....deep...

The guy grunted and used his free hand to shove backwards, which surprised me and my grip loosened. He turned around, grabbed my shirt and slammed my against the locked. I hissed in pain. Dammit. I wrinced, biting my lip. I glared at him as his hands were tight around the collar of my shirt. It was tight and hurting my neck a bit.

"Get the hell of me," I hissed, trying to push him off, but he wasn't getting off of me so easily.

"Make me," he growled. His right hand left the collar of my shirt and pulled back in a fist. As his fist came toward me, my left hand came up in a blocking move that I learned back from when I took some karate, but his blow must have been to strong or I need to work on my karate as his fist still slammed into my cheek; but at least it had been taken down a few notches.

"HEY! LET ME THROUGH!" I heard. I looked and saw the principal, . I saw Cynthia and Kody behind him, trying to fight their way through the crowd. And once the crowd saw the principal, they shot off, heading to their next class or whatever.

"Mr. Dylan!" Mr. Jade grabbed the back of the guy, Dylan's shirt and jerked him off me. Cynthia and Kody ran up to me.

"B! Are you okay?" Cynthia asked, worried.

"Yeah," I wrinced, nodding. Man, my cheek hurt. I gingerly rubbed my cheek. I looked from Cynthia to Kody.

"Sorry, it took us so long," Kody said.

"Huh?" I was confused. I had seen them behind the principal, pushing their way through the crowd.... Did that mean they had went somewhere....

'_Of course it did, you dimwit!'_

Okay, I was slow today.

"We went to the principals office, to get help since we couldn't get that guy to leave you alone," Kody explained.

"Oh," I nodded.

Mr. Jade was talking in low tones to Dylan. Dylan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed looking as if he could care less.

"I am _so_ punching him mentally!" Cynthia hissed lowly enough for just me and Kody to hear.

"You go girl! I am too now!" Kody whooped, making the principal look our way. Insert us whistling innocently and looking every which way but his!

"You four come with me," Mr. Jade sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But what did we do?! It's that bastard's fault!" Cynthia exclaimed, pointing her finger at Dylan.

Mr. Jade shot her a look. "I need to get the _whole_ story, Miss. Cynthia."

"Why do you need a whole story? He was hitting her? _He_ a _boy_ and _she_ a _girl _which is _wrong_," Cynthia grumbled, as we started to follow Mr. Jade to the office. Dylan was walking in front of us, next to Mr. Jade.

Cynthia glared at Dylan and stuck her tongue out at him. She flipped him off. She then did a little 'monkey' dance. She was totally mocking him. Kody was barely keeping it together as we walked. I smirked, shaking my head. Kody placed her thumb on her nose and wiggled her fingers while sticking out her tongue. Okay, Kody doing that and Cynthia doing that 'monkey' dance... I snickered a little.

Dylan glanced at me over his shoulder as did Mr. Jade. We all shrugged innocently like 'What? We do nothing! We see nothing! We hear nothing! We sweet innocent little girls!'

We got to the office and Mr. Jade had us sit down as he took Dylan to his office. He told his secretary to call our parents. Or in my case, my brother. Kody stepped up first to tell her, the needed number.

"SO! Isn't this the MOST exciting thing EVER!" Cynthia gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks and looking at me all wide eyed. I snorted and shook my head.

"Why yes it is," I drawled.

"Well, you have a boring life," Cynthia held her head up by resting it on her fist.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you," I said, leaning back in my seat and looking around the office. Seen it hundred times. You'd think they'd change it up some!

"Are you saying I'm boring?!"

"Why yes I am,"

"You bitch,"

"Why thank you,"

"Your welcome," Cynthia grinned, as Kody came back then. The secretary called Cynthia next.

Cynthia came back a few minutes later and then I went up, so they had to wait! I told the secretary my home number to call Shannon. I then waited to make sure she got him, so I didn't know I didn't have to give her Shannon's cell. But she got him so I went back to sitting with Cynthia and Kody.

We sat there waiting, boredly. The secretary then said she 'be right back that she had to go make copies of some paper work' and off she went to where the copier was.

"So, I'm boring huh?" Cynthia asked me.

"Yep,"

"I'll show you boring,"

Cynthia stood up in her chair. "I'm the here queen of this damn school! What now bitches?!"

"Sit down, Miss. Cynthia,"

Me and Kody snickered as Mr. Jade walked in with Dylan behind him. Cynthia flushed.

"I wasn't doing anything.... It's all in your imagination!" Cynthia said as she jumped down.

Mr. Jade sighed. "You three come with me. Mr. Dylan please have a seat,"

I stood, as did Kody and off we went down the yellow brick road! Wait...that would mean we were off to something good.....but in reality we were off down to something bad!

We stepped into Mr. Jade's office and he closed the door behind us. He went and sat behind his desk. I quickly sat down in one of the two chairs and Kody quickly slid into the other one. Cynthia gave us her mean eye. She went and pushed Kody over and sat there, so they were sharing a seat.

"Well, Mr. Dylan said that you Miss. Brandy were boasting about being a wrestling star and when he asked you to be quiet, you told him no, and that you followed him, annoying him and he finally turned around and retorted and your friends jumped into which lead to you slapping him for a comment made about your friends and that's when things got a bit out of control, he admits that," Mr. Jade said.

I sat there stunned. What in the hell?! This...this was bull shit! How could anyone believe this! This was complete and utter bull!

"That's bull shit!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kody nodded.

"Language," Mr. Jade, murmured.

"That's a total lie! It didn't happen like that at all! He's lying!" Cynthia ranted.

"Yeah, Mr. Jade! He's just trying to play you! He started it! B, here just finished it!" Kody stated.

"Why don't you three tell me your side of the story? One at a time please,"

So, we told him our side of the story. From start to finish. Finally we were done and he sent us out to the office. We went and sat back down, away from Dylan.

I was running over something I happened to realize in my head....

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Kody asked, looking at me.

"Mr. Jade's name sounds like it's from a crime show!" I exclaimed. I then disguise my voice to sound all serious like I was important and a really cool detective; "Mr. Jade, do you have those samples ready?"

"Oh, man it does!" Cynthia laughed

"Ha!" Kody snickered.

"I know, right?!" I laughed.

Mr. Jade then came out of his office and walked by to talk to the secretary. We all froze with our heads straight ahead and was quiet instantly. No need to get him suspicious. We then turned our heads slowly to look at him.

"You think he got a secret life?" Kody asked in a hushed whisper.

Before me or Cynthia could ask, we saw in the window out in the corner of our eyes of the office my brother arriving, Cynthia's mom and Kody's dad.

"We'll never know," I sighed.

About 15 minutes later found me heading out to Shannon's car with him. Cynthia and Kody had already left. Dylan was still in the office though.

"B.....fighting?" Shannon asked.

"Hey! I didn't start it! And I didn't _want_ to fight him!" I exclaimed.

Shannon sighed. "You know, this could really get you in trouble,"

"Yeah, don't you think I know that! Of course I do!"

"Why didn't you walk away?" he asked, as we reached his car. He unlocked the doors.

"You think that would have stopped him? He'd probably have attacked me from behind!" I opened my door and placed my bag on the floorboard.

Shannon sighed once again, and I rolled my eyes as I started getting in. I closed my car door. Shannon got in and closed his door. I went to grab my seat buckle.

"I'm hoping this isn't gonna cause a problem with Vince," Shannon said as he started up the car.

"I'm sure it isn't, Shannon! I'm sure he'll understand what happened! How it wasn't my fault _at all_," I sighed. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah," Shannon mumbled, putting the car in drive. He started pulling away. As he pulled out of the school parking lot, he commented, "I hope your up for what comes,"

'_Okay, fuck this,'_

"Shannon stop the car,"

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop the car. Please,"

"Why?" Shannon asked, but he still pulled over. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door.

I slid out my seat, "So I don't say something I regret,"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking home,"

Shannon sighed. "Fine,"

"I'll be home in a bit," I told him. I closed my door, gave a little wave, got on the sidewalk and started walking.

Shannon then pulled away from the side of the road and drove off. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I shook my head. As I walked with my hands in my jeans pockets, I chewed my bottom lip thinking.

I hoped I hadn't screwed up my chance of being a wrestler. As I thought this, my phone rang, cutting through my thoughts.

_I don't care about you  
You don't care about me  
Standing alone like I couldn't see  
You got something to prove  
What on earth could that be  
Makes you feel better even though you couldn't be  
I don't care about you  
You don't care about..._

-I Don't Care by Doubledrive

A/N: WOOO-HOOO! The end of the chapter! Sorry about the wait! But about in the middle of the fight I got writers block... but then today ( 1/6/09 ) I got some ideas so I finished it up! And plus I got a idea for a new story that I'm gonna write with my best friend Cynthia! Yes, the very Cynthia in this story! Wooo! It's gonna be called 'Runaway Love' and it's a JohnOc story (you can tell I love John huh? XD) This is the summary:

**Summary:** On his way to another show, John Cena comes across a young runaway. She's running away from a lifetime of pain, torture and cruelty. As her path crosses with a wrestler, will her fate change for the better? Or could it just be her undoing? JohnOC

It's gonna be up on our joint account! Rogue and Ixi! So keep a eye for it! It might even be up tonight, cause I'm writing the prologue now and then Cynthia's gonna write and then me again and yeah.... hehe

So yeah...review please? If you love me you will! XD Please review! It makes me happy! And my birthday is next month! My 16th birthday! On the 14th! So....yeah....(I am so trying to guilt trip you into reviewing hehehe) :) Review peeps!


	13. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE. Anyone in this story owns themselves! Unless it's my own original OC. And Cynthia and Kody are just letting me use them.

Ixi: ...that sounds wrong

Kody: Shut up and be quiet so we can get to the story

Ixi: STORY! YAY!

Rogue: ...okay so onward to storytime!

A/N: Sorry, it's taken me this long to get out peeps! I had a little over half of this chapter written but then my computer started messing up and I couldn't get to the file and my computer had to be wiped. So I lost EVERYTHING. I didn't mind cause it got my computer working and running smoothly. But I hate that I lost quite a few half done chapters. Including this one. So now I'm trying to retype what I had! Hope you enjoy! Oh and that story 'Runaway Love', the prologue is up! It's on my and Cynthia's joint account! Rogue and ixi. It's been up for a while and yet no reviews. Review please!

**Phone Calls**  
(B's pov)

I pulled out my cell, hitting the little green button to answer and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, shortie,"_

A small smile spread over my lips. "Hey, John. What's up?"

"_Bored...nothing's on tv..."_

"So you just called cause you were bored? Well now I feel let down! Here I was thinking you had called 'cause you missed me or somethin'."

_"I didn't mean it like that! Of course I miss ya, shortcake,"_

"And yet you keep making jokes about me being shorter then you,"

_"Well, duh. It's fun."_

"To you maybe."

I heard John chuckle. _"So what's going on with you shortie?"_

"To much drama rama,"

"_Oh? Does this 'drama' have to deal with school?"_

I had told John about me having to go to school when home (which was for like two days seriously). What fun seriously.

"Yes, actually. A total jackass tried to push me around to day."

_"Do I need to come up there and kick some ass?"_"That'd be awesome, but I'm not sure if Vince would like it,"

_"Eh...true... So what happened?_"

I started to spill the beans about what happened at school. From Dylan talking crap to putting his hands on me. And how he lied to the princepal.

_"That kid is really crusin' for a brusin'._" John commented when I finished.

"Heh, yeah," I nodded.

I heard a loud rumble and looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy and it looked like it'd start pouring down rain at any moment.

"Oh man..."

_"What?"_

I reached back grabbing my hoodie and pulling it over my head and making sure my phone was protected too, just in case it did start pouring down rain at any moment. "Nothing much, just it looks like it's fixing to rain and I'm not even half way home."

_"Your _walking_ home?"_"Yeah,"

"_In a storm?"_

"Yeah,"

"What the hell? What if something happens? Like you get hit by a car or something?"

Oooh didn't think about that.... "Heh, well it wasn't like it looked like it was gonna rain when I left school!"

_"Wouldn't Shannon be having to pick you up?"_

"Yes and he did.... we just got in a little spat and I told him I'd walk home."

"_You should call him shortie. Just in case. Walking home in a storm isn't a good idea,"_

"Yeah I know...but I really don't wanna deal with him... Not now at least."

"_Yeah I know. But what's the worst that can happen?"_I pouted, though John couldn't see. "I hate that you make sense,"

_"You know you love me, B,"_I felt warmth spread across my face. Damn, not even in the same state and the man can still make me blush!

"Yeah, yeah.... Fine I'll call. Happy?"

_"Yep. Now I'm not worrying your gonna get hit by a car or jumped or something."_

I bit my lip to hold in my excitment. John was worried for me! ME! Okay, I'm excited over something stupid... But still!

"Now I'm hanging up on you so I can call my twit brother,"

"_Awwww. Fine. But we'll talk later,"_

"Yeah, of course. Bye John," I smiled in the phone.

_"Bye shortie,"_

I hung up, right as a loud crack was heard. I looked up at the sky and saw lightening flash across the sky. Better call fast.

I punched in Shannon's number and waited. It rung a few times, then I heard it being picked up.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hey, Shannon,"

_"Sis...hey."_"Listen I need you to come to pick me up. It's fixing to start pouring down and I'm just about halfway home."

_"Alright. I'll be there. What street are you on?"_

I glanced around for a street sign and saw one a little ahead. I walked forward and read the sign. "Henson street,"

_"Alright, be there in a moment. Stay where you are."_

"Kay. Bye Shanny,"

"_Bye B."_

I hung up as did Shannon. I placed my cell in my pocket and leaned against the street sign as I waited for Shannon.

My mind wondered to John who I felt better to after talking to him... I still felt upset about everything that had happened, but not as upset as I had been. Talking to John had helped me cool down, to laugh and feel better.

I shook my head. I really needed to cool my jets. Me and John were just _friends._ And that's all we would ever be.

_No matter where you go_  
_A piece of me will follow_  
_No matter where you stay_  
_I'll be there, yeh_

_If your feeling low_  
_Just always remember_  
_That anytime you close your eyes_  
_I'll be there_

- Someday by ASHBA

A/N: _**I'M SO SORRY!!!!**_ This chapter would have been up a long time ago, but as the first A/N, said my computer had to be whiped. Well, I did re-write the chapter but never finished it and well, today I came across it again and read over it and added a few things and well here you go!

I'm really sorry, peeps. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I _do_ have a storyline for this story and also a little mini storyline dealing with Dylan and stuff, which I hope to finish in the next chapter or two.

Please stick with me, okay? Review please!

And I have been writing, but most of what I've been writing has been going up on my writing site. Check out my profile for the link.

Again, review!


	14. Never Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my own characters and the storyline. Cynthia and Kody are just letting me use them

A/N:_** PLEASE READ!**_ Okay, so people I re-fixed a few things on chapter 13 so please go re-read or whatever and review. Unless you reviewed it in the past few days! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

**Never Alone**  
(B's pov)

Shannon and I had arrived home to a full house. As in Matt, Jeff, Beth, Shane, and Kimo were there. Seemed they had come by earlier, while I was in school and stayed while Shannon went to pick me up.

As the guys joked about me fighting a boy, I grabbed myself a soda, letting them say whatever. I kinda, really didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to get angry again and take it out on someone.

Which reminds me...

"Hey, bro, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, as I opened my drink.

"Sure," Shannon stood and followed me into the hall.

I put up one finger, saying silently 'one minute'. I turned and popped my head back into the living room. "No listening in, you nosy people!"

"Nosy? Why, I never!" Matt joked.

I flipped them off, before heading back to my brother.

"What is it, B?" Shannon asked, crossing his heavily tattooed arms over his chest.

"Well...I...I'm sorry for earlier... I guess, I was being a bit of a bitch to you, cause of the fight and the stupid prinicpal, and I just took it out on you,"

Shannon nodded. "Well, don't feel _too_ bad about it. I was angry too; we took our anger out on each other,"

"When did you get so smart, huh?" I joked.

"Oh, you wanna play like that, do you?" Shannon pulled me into a headlock.

"Hey! Let me go!" I tried to get out of the headlock, without spilling my drink.

With a laugh, Shannon released me and shoved me slightly, before heading back into the living room.

I stuck my tongue out at him, before heading up to my room to take a shower and do my homework.

I was in the middle of my English homework, when Beth knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I looked over at the older woman.

"We've decided that we're gonna go out to eat tonight. Want to come with?"

"Yeah, just let me get ready," I said, as after my shower, I had changed into sweatpants (Randy Orton ones from WWE), a tank top that said 'My Eyes Are Up There' with a arrow pointing up.

Beth nodded. "I'll let them know." She closed my door and then headed back downstairs.

I stood, stretching as I did. I headed over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black jeans. I took of my sweatpants and slid the jeans on. I looked for a shirt to wear and pulled out a orange off the shoulder top, that had three roses with leaves, thorns in black across the chest. I slipped my tank top off and pulled on the shirt.

I pulled on my black and orange high tops, then slipped my watch, bracelets and earrings on. I then started to look for a belt, as the jeans were a little loose.

I was really looking, for my black belt with splatter paint on it, but really any belt would do. I started to look under my bed, and found it, but also found a shoe box.

I frowned, wondering what was in it and why it was under my bed. I knew the box, as it had held my shoes, that I had gotten a couple of months ago, but I couldn't remember why I had kept it or what was in it.

I sat up, leaning against my bed. I sat the shoe box in my lap, and took the lid off. I gasped softly as my hands started to shake lightly.

Inside the box, where pictures of my parents.

My lips trembled, as I picked up the first picture on top. It was a picture of me, Shannon and our parents, smiling at the camera, over my birthday cake.

I covered my mouth, as my eyes filled with tears.

It hurt seeing these happy moments. I had tried to push, not only the accident but also my parents, out of my head as it hurt, so _much_ to remember.

I knew Shannon was hurting too, as he hadn't said anything about going to our parents house and cleaning it up and sorting through things. The last time we had been in the house, was the day we cleaned out my room and brought the stuff to his house.

Tears started to slide down my face, as I tried to hold back the sobs, that were racking me. The day of the accident, the funeral and the wake ran through my mind as I remembered my last few moments with my parents.

I barely what happened after the hospital. At some point, I just blanked and the next thing I remembered was being in Cynthia's house.

I started to sob into my bedspread, as memories assaulted me.

Why? Why my parents? Why both of them at the same time?

Useless questions to ask really. It's information, I'll never know.

I tried to stop crying, as I heard my phone ring with none other then John's ring tone. I wiped furiously at my eyes, and tried to quiet my sobs.

"Hello?" I answered, before realizing my voice was a bit rough and husky from crying.

_"What's wrong?"_ Were the first words out of John's mouth.

Hearing John's voice, made a wave of calm sweep across my body and I felt myself relax, though my heart was still hurting.

"Nothing, John....Nothing for you to worry about," I murmured, wiping my eyes, as more tears tried to build up. I sniffled, as my nose was runny and feeling stuffed. I stood and grabbed a tissue out of the box, that was in my room and wiped my nose, as I sat on my bed.

"_Bullshit,"_ John _growled_. Yes, _growled_.

I bit my lip. Never, not once, even when he had been pissed, I've never heard John growl.

"John--"

_"Tell me what's wrong,"_ John demanded.

"It's...it's nothing....I just...I found some pictures..."

"_Pictures? Why woul-- Oh..." _

I nodded, though John couldn't see it. "Yeah..."

_"Ah, shortie," _John sighed. _"It's gonna be okay, you know that right?"_

"Yeah....just kinda hard to believe at times..." I sighed.

_"Brandy, you know, whenever you want to talk, rant, cry or whatever, I'm here for you right? You need a hug; I'm here. Need to sob your heart out; I'm here. Need to rant about life, school, your brother, or whatever; I'm here. Just need someone to be there; I'm there. Always,"_

I smiled softly, ignoring the feeling of warmth that swept through me at his words. "Thanks, John. That means a lot to me,"

_"Anytime, shortcake, anytime."_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

- Never Alone by Barlow Girl

A/N: Hope you liked it, peeps ^_^ Review please!


	15. You've Got To Kick A Little

A/N: Enjoy! And make sure, to read the A/N at the end, kay?

**You've Gotta Kick A Little**  
(B's pov)

I shook my head, as Matt caught the piece of meat, Jeff threw.

Going out to eat with these guys, was dangerous. Food flew. A lot.

"Nothing like flying gung pow," Matt kidded.

"And when it smacks you in the face one day, I'm gonna laugh, laugh, laugh," I smiled, ever so sweetly at him.

Matt, instead of flipping me off with his finger, flipped me off with his chopstick.

"Real mature, Matty," I shook my head, as I brought my glass up to my lips.

After my talk with John, I had calmed down enough, to leave with everyone else. I had pulled on my belt and cleaned my face up, so it wouldn't seem as if I had just had a good sob fest. While I did that, John's words kept echoing in my head.

_"Brandy, you know, whenever you want to talk, rant, cry or whatever, I'm here for you right? You need a hug; I'm here. Need to sob your heart out; I'm here. Need to rant about life, school, your brother, or whatever; I'm here. Just need someone to be there; I'm there. Always,"_

Even now, my heart sped up slightly. I bit my lip, as I pushed my food around my plate a little. I knew I had a cruch on John; hell it was obvious for the most part, but I also knew nothing would come out of it. So, I really needed to stop acting so...stupid.

"....for your thoughts?" I felt someone nudge my side and I looked, at Jeff who was, on my right.

"Huh, Jeffy?"

"Penny for your thoughts, pebbles?"

"I thought my thoughts were worth more then that," I murmured, trying to change the subject.

Jeff smirked, he obviously knew what I was doing. "Most of the time, they are, but for something that's causing you to blush, so much..."

Was I really blushing? Or was Jeff just trying to make me, tell him what I was thinking about?

"Am not,"

Jeff chuckled, "Whatever, B-candy,"

I pouted, turning back to my plate. Sheesh, why me? I mean, I love my brother and our friends (well they've known Shannon longer, but I think at least, their my friends too...) but it sucked, that they could read me so easily.

I took a bit of my, seasme chicken, glancing around the resturant. I barely noticed, that I bit my lip (and kinda hard) at seeing a few couples. I realized it, when I saw someone from school and I released my lip, as my mouth dropped open and felt the feeling of the blood rushing back to that stop.

_'Oh, shit'_

I quickly looked away, when I saw him start turning his head.

Why, oh why, did it have to be Dylan and his family?! Yeah..._that_ Dylan.

I saw out of the corner, of my eye, Dylan saying something to his father and motioning to us. I gulped, seeing the man stand up. Oh, hells bells!

"Guys," I said, but got no reply. "Guys!" I exclaimed in a whisper. Finally, I got Jeff and Shane's attention.

"What is it, sidekick?" Shane asked. He had called me sidekick, since I had proclaimed myself his sidekick, Thunder Girl, when he started The Hurricane character.

"Over there....Dylan and his family and his dad is coming over here!"

Shane glanced over, with a arched brow. "Shannon, the guy your sister beat up daddy, is coming over here,"

Shannon look over as the man reached our table.

"Hello, there," Shannon said, a bit uneasily.

The man ignored Shannon and stared at me. I raised a brow at him, "Uh, yes?" I asked.

"So, your the girl who fought my son,"

"Yes..."

"Don't see how a little thing like you did,"

"Hey," Shannon glared at the man. "If you want to talk about the fight, you can talk to me. No need to talk to, my sister."

The man directed his cold steel grey eyes, on to Shannon. "Fine. I'm Michael, the father of the boy, your sister fought,"

Shannon nodded. "Nice to meet you," Anyone could tell Shannon didn't really mean that. "I'm Shannon. Now I think, we can leave this fight in the past, don't you?"

Michael sneered, his eyes looking distastfully, over Shannon and everyone at the table, especially the ones with tattoos, hair colored or with streaks in it or pericings. My jaw tightened, as I read what was clearly in his eyes.

_'Fuck ups. That's what he's thinking. Fuck ups.'_

I felt a hand on my arm, and looked at Jeff. He smiled at me all nice and calm like. It was then I realized, my arms were shaking and I was gripping the fork in my hand, so tightly, my knuckles were turning white.

I took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"We could, but I think your sister needs to learn some manners,"

"Do what?" Shannon asked, as if this was ridiculous. Which it was.

"You heard me,"

"Listen to me, buddy. My sister has manners. More then your son, obviously. She was taught to never start a fight and never has. She only fights, if someone starts it. Your son started it. I think you need to have a talk with your son, and _his_ manners and him _not_ hitting women."

"I'll deal with my son, but first--"

"No," Shannon stood, making me bite my lip. Was this gonna turn into a fight? I looked worriedly between Shannon and Michael.

"My sister was raised right. I think you need, to walk back to your table. I also think, you need to have a talk with your son."

Shannon and Michael stood, facing each other and glaring into each others eyes. I couldn't help but notice, they both had grey eyes but they seemed so different. Michael's were cold and steel like. Shannon's were warm.

Well, right then Shannon's eyes clearly broadcasted, that he was pissed.

Before anymore could be said, one of the owners of the resturant came over.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" he asked, looking between Michael and Shannon.

"No, there isn't, sir." Shannon settled back down in his seat.

Michael seemed to want to say something, but decided against it. He nodded at the owner and headed back to his table.

For a few minute, there was a uneasy silence around our table, and Dylan and his family actually left without even finishing their food.

I glanced around the table. "Well....that wasn't awkward, not at all,"

Jeff snickered as Shannon rolled his eyes at me. I grinned cheekily.

At least that was over. Hopefully that was the end of the mess with Dylan.

_Some people judge you by the way you look  
They see you once and say you ain't no good  
Feels like they're never gonna take you for who you are  
That's when you have to stand up and be strong  
And go the extra mile to prove 'em all wrong  
Just remember when they push you way too far_

_You've gotta to kick a little and cause a stir_  
_Sometimes you got to make some noise to be heard_  
_If anybody ever tries to hold you back_  
_You you got to kick a little and be tough_  
_You got to let 'em know you've had enough_  
_Remember that unless you want to finish last_  
_You've got to kick a little_

- Kick A Little by Little Texas

A/N: Well, that was something, huh? Was that the last we'll see of Dylan and his family? Probably, but you never know! And please, review guys! Where has all my readers gone?

_**READ!!!!!!**_

I had a idea for a contest. It's gonna deal with this story, you readers and your own stories. Sound good right? I hope so, cause it's been playing in my head for a while and I decided to see if any of you wanted to do it.

If it goes well, I can maybe do it again with another story or with this one again, down the road.

So, the contest is where you the readers, can write your own story with Brandy in it.

I had a idea, that what if Brandy comes across fanfiction with her in it? I mean, maybe she knows it's out there but never thought she'd be in it herself. What would she think? Would she read any of it? What would she think of the people she's paired up with? And so on.

So, basically write a one-shot, a chaptered story, whatever on Brandy and someone. There doesn't even have to be a pairing, kay?

Some pairings that could be;

Brandy and John, of course.  
Brandy and Cody Rhodes.  
Brandy and Ted Dibiase jr.  
Brandy and Randy Orton.  
Brandy and one of the Hardys.  
Brandy and Shane.  
Brandy and Evan Bourne.

So you can pair her with someone she's met so far or someone she hasn't (that we know of) or not at all.

You can have also a love triangle, say between John, Brandy and Randy.

If can be a off-screen romance or a on-screen romance.

There's plenty of ideas, people.

If there's a pairing you want to do, but unsure if it'd be okay, you can ask in a review or PM me, kay?

There are also a few rules.

One, all entries must be in by 12 AM on March the 31st!

Two, please try to keep everyone in character. Or as close as you can.

Three, remember that the wrestlers have their own personality and aren't like their character. At least most of them, anyway....

Four, please don't use Brandy in any other story, okay?

Five, cause of what you win, I guess the best thing would be for you, to post the story up on the site, so others can read it and it'll be easier for me to get to and read. Just give me the link in a review or PM.

Six, say in your review, it's for the contest, so again; it can be found easily and also so others who have entered will know it's for the contest or even people who haven't and may want to.

And that's pretty much it...

Now what you win!

If I like your story and think it's really good, I'll post the title of the story and the author name in the chapter, where Brandy finds some fanfiction. Which in turn, let's people know your a good author and might make them check you out!

And also, if I get any like really, out of character stories, or just really crazy stories, they'll be up for a award too. Basically a joke award, like a razzie. You can enter a story for that award to if you want, as a joke and I'll mention in a A/N that it was a joke entry from the author, kay?

I hope you guys will enter!

_**REMEMBER!**_ Entries **MUST** be in by 12 am on March 31st, to be egible to win.


End file.
